atrapados en el The Old Haunt
by zack engel
Summary: post 3x13 o 3x14. Rick y Kate se quedan atrapados en la bodega de The Old Haunt y sin poder salir, no les queda mas que compartir unas cuantas horas sin que nadie pueda interrumpirlos, mas que el Whisky bien conservado en el lugar.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, esta no es la historia que había prometido, esa se subirá mañana, pero este es un one-shot que me venia rondando por la cabeza, ademas así actualizo toda la semana si es posible y rompo mi récord personal (?)**_

 _ **en las aclaraciones pertinentes, Castle no es mio, ya quisiera yo hacerme dueña y ademas arreglar la relación de los actores.**_

 _ **este fic pasa mas o menos luego del 3x13 o 3x14... como deseen ustedes verlo.**_

 _ **es un castle x beckett**_

* * *

 **"atrapados en el The Old Haunt"**

Kate bufó molesta mientras ahogaba las ganas de golpear al hombre que se encontraba al lado suyo ¿Hombre? No, no era un hombre. Este tipo era un maldito crio que se las dio de sabiondo y los dejo encerrados en las tuberías debajo de su bar porque no sabe hacer caso, porque no sabe seguir órdenes.

Frustrada, vio nuevamente a los ojos del castaño y logró percibir cierta cuota de culpabilidad, lo hubiera perdonado si solo fuera eso, pero también se veía emoción, por lo mismo le golpeó en el hombro. Lo vio quejándose, pero no hizo mayor comentario ya que sabía que se había equivocado y la podría pasar peor si decía algo inapropiado.

Paseando su mano por su cabello transpirado, intentó pensar en cómo poder salir del lugar, pero no había manera. Todo era un laberinto y ningún lugar les daba el indicio de encontrar una puerta. Estaban en una bóveda debajo del " _the old haunt"_ con muchas botellas de whisky, una linterna a punto de morir y celulares sin señal.

Sin poder aguantarlo más tiempo, golpeó la muralla y sintió como polvo caía mientras el dueño del bar le criticaba la acción. No quería escucharlo, no quería ni verlo y lo peor de todo es que ahora se arrepentía todo el tiempo en el que pensó en él ¿Por qué salía ahora a relucir sus antiguos sentimientos por Castle? Porque debía convencerse de que Rick era un bastardo adicto a meterse en problemas. Lo bueno es que nunca llego a declararse y ahora estaba con Josh, un hombre decente y maduro, todo lo contrario a Richard Castle.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior recordó una vez más a Josh, su " _novio motorizado"_ como solía decirle Rick y no pudo más que sentir pena por él. Su relación había comenzado por el despecho de perder al escritor y demostrarle a él y a todo el equipo que ya no lo deseaba " _pero ahora lo amo… eso vale"_ se dijo a si mismo sin estar convencida del todo. No podía llegar a definir muy bien como era el amor. No cuando su enojo estaba a punto de causarle una ulcera por culpa de su antigua obsesión amorosa.

Sintiendo como el escritor le tocaba el hombro, se giró y alzó una ceja mientras demostraba que si se volvía a acercar demasiado le dispararía sin compasión. Él mostró una sonrisa de niño arrepentido y la llevó devuelta a la bóveda para mostrar dos botellas de Whisky bastante deliciosas, pero no lo suficientemente caras. Si quería disculparse debía dolerle el bolsillo también y por lo mismo pasó de Castle y tomó una botella de la caja más escondida en la bóveda. Esa que guardaba para ocasiones especiales o para clientes selectos.

Sintiendo más calor que nunca, se quitó el abrigo y movió su camisa con despreocupación intentando aplacar el sudor. La falta de oxígeno les podía pasar la cuenta, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que el barman llegara a abrir la puerta en una hora o un poco más.

Negando con la cabeza volvió la vista a Castle y notó como este le miraba directamente el pecho sin siquiera parpadear. La sonrisa no pudo evitar escaparse de sus labios y es que era imposible no sentirse de lo mejor al saber que Castle podía llegar a arrepentirse de escoger a Gina que a ella. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, se juró que aquello podía ser cualquier cosa menos despecho. A ella le era indiferente con quien jugaba Castle y si el hombre ahora le miraba tenía que enojarse porque ese par era solo de josh " _pero ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?"_ se preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Molesta, dio los tres pasos que le separaban del hombre y empujó la botella contra su pecho con fuerza para sacarlo del trance antes de alejarse nuevamente. Ella era buena bebedora así que no tendría problemas si saciaba un poco su sed junto al idiota que los encerró en esa bodega solo para enseñarle la remodelación que hizo. Además esa remodelación debería estar enseñándosela a Gina y no a ella.

-Creo que no deberías enojarte tanto Beckett, no fue mi culpa – Intentó comenzar Castle mientras sacaba el corcho con los implementos que mantenía ahí – no sabía que la puerta se iba a cerrar

-¿Y la llave Castle? ¿Dónde dejaste la llave? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre una de las cajas en ese lugar y se cruzaba de piernas

-la deje… en… el escritorio – Mostrando una sonrisa culpable le dio un tragó a la botella y luego la extendió – no tengo vasos, tendremos que compartir

-o puedo beber de otra botella – Sonriendo con diversión, vio como la expresión de él cambiaba- ¿Estas siendo tacaño Castle? – Preguntó con malicia dándole la espalda para sacar otra botella

-no me duele una botella… tengo una taberna completa – Haciendo expresiones de querer estrangularla, recibió la nueva botella y la abrió – pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece? ¿A qué se ve genial?

\- lo único que te falta es ponerle sillas y una mesa – Concedió ella viendo alrededor para luego darle un trago a su whisky – woow…. Este es bueno

-y lo tomas como agua –Ddijo sorprendido viendo todo lo que había bajado - ¿Era en serio cuando me dijeron que no compitiera contra ti en beber? – Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras le daba otro trago. Obviamente más mesurado que el de Kate – me sorprendes

-no conoces muchas cosas de mi Castle – Acercando la botella a su boca, no le quitó la vista de encima. Hizo todo lento y de manera sensual para ponerlo nervioso y se rió cuando casi deja caer la botella de sus manos – más atención escritor

-creí ver un cocodrilo – Bromeó, mas no dejo de ver directamente a sus labios

Sonriéndose ambos, siguieron bebiendo de la botella mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. En ocasiones Kate revisaba su celular para ver si la señal llegaba, mas nada pasaba. Lo más seguro es que se quedarían encerrados ahí sin que nadie los buscara.

Rick ya le había dicho que él le comentó a su madre e hija que pasaría toda la noche en el bar, mientras que Kate recordaba como Josh tenía turno de noche y no pasaría a verla hasta dos días más. Suspirando se acomodó mejor en la caja mientras se sacaba los tacones. Los pies le dolían bastante.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Castle se sacaba el saco y se abría un poco la camisa. También se logró sacar los zapatos antes de acomodarse mejor en su propia caja mientras bebía como si ya estuviera resignado " _nada puede ser peor que esta situación"_ se dijo mientras veía la botella. Si seguía viendo la camisa pegada al cuerpo del escritor pasarían cosas malas. A esas alturas ya llevaba la mitad, y aunque no se sintiera mareada, tenía que prever las acciones futuras.

-te propongo un juego – Mostrando una sonrisa ladina, se rió por la cara de Kate – póker

-¿Tienes un mazo siempre contigo? – Alzando una ceja, sopeso las opciones, no podían hacer nada más

-uno nunca sabe cuándo las necesitara – Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a revolverlo – además se me acaba rápido la batería del celular

-si no jugaras tanto en él…

\- ¿Jugamos o no?

-¿Solo póker? Es aburrido – Viendo la cara sorprendida de él, pensó en una opción – el que pierde ¿Bebe?

-si pierde tres veces seguidas, aparte de beber, penitencia

-pero un trago largo o no sirve… tienes que tomar como corresponde, no como adolescente iniciándose

-me ofendes Beckett – Sonrio al ver como la mujer se relajaba y dejaba mostrar su personalidad. Sin presionar más, comenzó a repartir

-te quiero ver bailando polka aquí mismo Castle

Sin decir ni una palabra comenzaron a jugar de lo más concentrados. Rick en ocasiones hacía comentarios que provocaban la risa de Kate, mas no adivinaba si tenía juego o no porque alcanzo a perder dos juegos seguidos antes de al fin poder vencerla una vez.

Por su parte, Kate sentía que nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida como en ese momento. No era porque antes los hombres no la satisfacían, sino que ese juego de niños-adultos resultaba demasiado divertido y excitante. Sobre todo porque estuvo a punto de vencerle tres veces seguida.

Confiada, se dejó llevar por la avaricia y tuvo que terminar tomando tres largos tragos de su botella por las malas manos que saco. En un momento hizo alusión de que Rick hacia trampa, pero fue el mismo resultado cuando ella repartí.

El primer castigo fue nada más ni nada menos que recitar un poema en ruso, mas su lengua comenzaba a fallarle y sus recuerdos se oscurecían cada vez que el hombre soltaba una risa al no entender nada de lo que ella decía.

El segundo castigo fue para Castle, quien había perdido luego de ocho rondas, así que mareado y todo se puso los zapatos y comenzó a bailar en base a las palmadas rítmicas que daba Kate. De igual forma todo fue un desastre y el hombre terminó cayéndose en el suelo soltando un aullido de dolor. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Algo preocupada, dejó todo de lado y se fue a revisarlo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse lentamente. Lo único bueno es que no se había lastimado del todo

-tengo una pregunta – Dijo algo complicado manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no seguir mareándose – y me a jodido la cabeza como no sabes

-¿Por qué el polka?

-no, sabía que me querías en el suelo – Soltando una risa, Kate le acompaño unos segundos mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la caja - ¿Por qué nunca más hablamos del beso?

-Castle…

-no Kate, me gusta no ser serio, no voy con las reglas convencionales… pero yo sentí algo – Sabiendo que su mente no estaba bien después de beber tanto, siguió hablando – tú también me besaste, y le pegaste a ese tipo con tu pierna ¡Con tu pierna! Dios… ¿Realmente no sentiste nada?

-ahh… sí, sentí algo, pero olvídalo

-no puedo Kate

-Castle, tienes a Gina y yo a Josh… no somos de… ahh – Sorprendida, se vio atrapada entre los brazos de él, su mirada intensa la comenzaba a decodificar y eso no era nada bueno – Rick

-estamos atrapados… solo quiero saber que el beso no será igual de bueno sin un golpe

-eres un idiota – Se rió acomodándose un poco – no debemos

-nadie sabrá, será nuestro secreto de bar

-todos deberían tener un secreto de bar – Dijo intentando llevarle la corriente, más aun dudaba

-por supuesto… sobre todo las parejas de trabajo – Susurró suave mientras paseaba sus labios por el cuello de ella y la sentía estremecerse - ¿Sensible aquí? Eso es cliché

-ohh cállate, yo al menos no sueño con tirarme a mi compañero y lo escribo en un libro

-¡¿Qué?!

-como dice tu Nikki Heat, " _masturbación verbal "_

Sin poder evitarlo más, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientras era observada por un sorprendido Castle que no entendía nada, mas luego de pensarlo bien achico los ojos. Esa actriz, Natalie Rose, que iba a interpretar el papel de su protagonista debió decirle algo a Kate. Ya sabía él que era raro que Kate se interesara tanto en porque no se acostó con ella.

Sonriendo ladino, vio como la castaña entre sus brazos, le abrazaba por el cuello para sentirse más cómoda mientras seguía riéndose de él. En otro momento y con otra persona lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa, lo más probable es que incluso lo hubiera devuelto con otra frase más elocuente para no dejarle ver que le ofendía, pero con Kate no. Con ella tenía la oportunidad de cumplir todas sus fantasías y no solo quedarse con esa " _masturbación verbal"._

Acompañándola en la risa, ambos se movieron hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron cómodamente puestos, más la cercanía seguía siendo lo primordial. Kate se sentía demasiado bien entre los brazos del escritor, mas quiso atribuirlo a que ambos habían bebido una botella completa de Whisky.

-de aquí no saldrá – Sentenció ella rozando sus labios con los del novelista. Debía admitir que desde el principio, cuando lo conoció, quería tenerlo así de cerca

-nadie sabrá, no se lo diré a nadie

-no Rick – Arrastrando las palabras, intentó hacer que la poca conciencia que le quedaba se hiciera presente – lo olvidaremos todo… no haremos mención de esto

-por Josh – Apretándola con más fuerza, sonrió al ver como Kate sentía la dureza de su cuerpo chocar contra su vientre. Josh le molestaba, pero en ese momento la castaña no pensaba en ese mocoso

-por Gina – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió y pasó sus uñas delicadamente por la extensión de la espalda de Castle provocando que se enderezara enseguida – tu estas con Gina

-cierto

-entonces… ¿Una sola vez?

Con rapidez, Castle rodó con el cuerpo de Kate para dejar la mitad de ella recostada en las cajas y el sobre Beckett empujándose sin vergüenza contra la detective.

Kate, sin poder aguantarlo soltó un gemido y se arrepintió en seguida ya que el hombre siguió moviendo su cadera mientras la observaba con la sonrisa de niño travieso. Odiaba esa sonrisa, de hecho odiaba todo de Castle porque era un maldito crio que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería con solo mirarla.

Preguntándose por qué le estaba dejando desnudarla, alzó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del novelista con gran necesidad. Solo sería esa ocasión y nada más, luego pasarían a ser solo amigos, compañeros, pareja de trabajo. Nada que tuvieran que recordar. Además, ante cualquier contratiempo con su plan podía echarle la culpa al alcohol.

Observando el cuerpo lampiño del poseedor de los ojos azules más hermosos del mundo, sonrió y lo atrajó del cuello para iniciar un beso fogoso. Sí, no había sido como el primer beso, ni el segundo de hecho, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para abandonar los labios del contrario.

El sabor a Whisky de Castle se comenzaba a confundir con su propia saliva, era un sabor tan exquisito que los recuerdos de Josh besándola le hacían parecer que verdaderamente estaba con un mocoso.

Sin dejar que se separara por completo al recuperar el aire, le mordió el labio inferior para tironearlo un poco antes de inhalar la exhalación de Castle. Sintió entre sus piernas como él iba creciendo y se preguntó qué tan grande podía llegar a ser el hombre. Nerviosa por la ansiedad de sentirlo volvió a iniciar un segundo beso, igual de desesperado que el anterior, y comenzó a sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a hacer bajados por las habilidosas manos del escritor.

En eso un halo de remordimiento pasó por la mente de Kate e intentó separarse, más el hombre puso unos dedos por sobre su boca y le susurró suave sobre el oído.

-shh… shh… solo disfruta Kate, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo, solo dame una oportunidad

De esa forma, el hombre comenzó a bajar a punta de besos y lamidas por su cuerpo. Se concentró un momento en su cuello disfrutando como Kate volvía a removerse ansiosa bajo su cuerpo. Esa era una buena información, aun así no iba a abusar, de momento, de ese lugar.

Bajando hasta su clavícula, mordió suavemente y la escuchó suspirar. Sus manos quitaron el sujetador con premura y sin pensarlo dos veces posó sus labios por sobre el pezón de Kate. Rick se sentía en el cielo de solo poder hacer ese contacto celestial. Si, Kate no gozaba de pechos enormes, los dos lo sabían, pero tenían la proporción justa y eso le encantaba y atraían, por lo mismo cada vez que observaba una mínima parte de ellos, el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

Concentrándose nuevamente en la mujer que tanto deseaba hacer suya, comenzó a atender el otro seno con su boca y posteriormente fue bajando hasta su ombligo. Sintió la manera en que ella hundió su abdomen y simplemente tuvo que reír antes de volver a chupar y besar el ombligo

-Rick… apúrate, lo necesito ya – La voz salió más excitada de lo que ella hubiera esperado, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa y húmeda como para pensar en controlar su tono. Además el lugar era lo más bizarro para llegar a hacerlo, así que no tenía complicaciones a la hora de alzar la voz.

-tranquila detective, hare que lo desees tanto que te olvidaras de Josh – Habló con sobrada soberbia sin quitarle la vista de encima

-la pregunta es, escritor… - Sonriendo de igual forma, intentó dejar de lado la vergüenza y olvidar su sonrojo – podrás olvidar el hecho de que tengo pareja y nunca pudiste ser MI pareja

-touché

Olvidando ese dolor en el pecho, se dijo a si mismo que Kate podía negarlo todo lo que quería, pero deseaba tanto ser su pareja como él de ella. Con ese pensamiento optimista bajó la última prenda por las sedosas piernas de ella y se maravilló ante el tacto.

Kate estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, respirando agitadamente y aun así podía hacer comentarios dignos de un debate en condiciones normales. Rick no necesitaba nada más para saber que ella era la mujer perfecta para él, y por lo mismo había tomado la decisión de ponerle fin a su relación con Gina en cuanto saliera de aquel lugar.

Hundiendo su cara en el muslo derecho de su pareja, la vio tensarse por la anticipación. Sí, si hubiera sido un adolescente se hubiera ido por el premio gordo enseguida, pero él deseaba verla entregarse por completo. Con ese pensamiento mordisqueó suave a medida que se iba acercando. Nunca le quitó la vista de encima y por lo mismo pudo memorizar cada reacción de la detective, sobre todo cuando se removía ansiosa al saber que se acercaba más a donde ella lo quería tener en ese instante.

Con movimientos lentos de su lengua, delineo el contorno y se fue acercando poco a poco a su clítoris donde dio masajes suaves con su lengua. La sintió sobresaltarse, aun así no expresaba palabras que le dieran la victoria de un ganador y por lo mismo se centró en intercambiar movimientos con su lengua, en ocasiones de manera rápida y otras lentas solo para frustrarla.

Kate por su parte se sentía en cielo. Todo eso ya no podía ser solo culpa del alcohol, el alcohol no podía volver tan bueno a ese hombre.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, perdió la batalla del contacto visual. Si seguía viéndolo podía sentir que tendría un orgasmo solo por culpa de sus ojos y eso era peligroso. No, eso era más que peligroso ya que le daría las armas a Castle de hacerle ver cuánto le ponía.

Poniendo una mano por sobre sus ojos, volvió a gemir con fuerza al sentir dos dedos húmedos dentro de ella moviéndose delicadamente. Deseaba poder decirle que era malo en esto, pero era simplemente fantástico moviendo cada parte de su cuerpo para estimularla, lo único malo de aquella ocasión era el incómodo lugar en el que se encontraba. Su espalda dolía al estar en una superficie dura. Aun así, sabía que en una cama no podría hacerlo. No quería volver más real aquello que era provocado por el alcohol.

Sintiendo como Castle presionaba su punto "g" con sus dedos, no pudo más que elevar su torso lo más que podía mientras su cabeza seguía pegada a la caja. Maldijo una vez más a Castle y a la placentera sensación de un orgasmo único. Ahora el hombre presumiría hasta el cansancio de lo bien que lo hizo.

Sin darle tiempo a poder recomponerse, Kate volvió a ver los ojos de Castle, oscuros a más no poder por el deseo, y se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto lo vio subiendo por otro camino de besos. En ese instante no se detuvo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por mucho que ella lo deseara, aun así lo agradeció el hecho de que se mantuviera en silencio hasta volver a unir sus labios.

Aquel beso fue un poco más pausado y lento, pero no por ello con menos sentimientos que los otros. Era definitivo, los besos que compartían ambos estaban dentro de su top 10, tanto para Kate como para Castle.

-Kate… te necesito – Susurró Castle al borde de la demencia, aun no sabía cómo podía controlarse, pero luego de verle a los ojos, comprendía, una vez más, que era capaz de todo por Beckett

-no más que yo a ti, Rick

Con esas simples palabras, Kate logró ver la felicidad reflejada en conjunto con el deseo, en los ojos de Rick. Esa misma felicidad debía estar en sus propios ojos ya que ella no paraba de sonreír y recién se daba cuenta.

Con delicadeza, Castle fue penetrándola mientras que sus manos se encargaban de estimularla en sus pechos.

El momento parecía de lo más demente, ambos estaban desnudos en lo que sería la inauguración de aquella bóveda para el alcohol del nuevo bar de Rick. Si a él le hubieran preguntado que se esperaba aquello, habría respondido que no, que debía estar demente al pensar que Kate le diera una oportunidad, pero ahí estaban. Haciendo el amor con tanta entrega y deseo, que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro como en las mitologías.

Con movimientos lentos en un principio, Rick no descuido en ningún momento el cuerpo de Kate y la verdad es que recién se daba cuenta de que ella tampoco descuidaba en nada sus necesidades. Kate le besaba con pasión, le abrazaba y enterraba las uñas en los momentos justos para poder excitarlo aún más, si eso era posible, además que su mirada nunca se desviaba de sus ojos. Todo aquello hizo más emocionante y erótico su momento especial.

Sin poder retener más sus emociones, Rick unió, una vez más, sus labios con los de su amada musa en un fogoso beso y llevó directamente una de sus manos hasta el lugar más necesitado de Kate. Ella logró entender que estaba a punto de venirse y no podía estar más agradecida al hecho de que tomaba la pastilla diariamente, porque recién se percataba de que estaban sin protección.

Descansando sus cuerpos, Rick sobre Kate. Intentaron recuperar la respiración de a poco mientras sus mentes comenzaban a llenarse de pensamientos. En seguida Kate se tensó al recordar a Josh y la traición que había cometido, pero no se sentía tan mal por haberlo hecho. Era extraño porque odiaba haberlo traicionado, pero no por el hecho de que lo amara, sino porque todo hubiera sido mejor con Castle, sin haber parejas de por medio.

Rick, sintiendo el temor de Kate, soltó un suspiro y apegó su nariz al cuello de la detective. Quizás esa era la última vez en que podría tenerla y lo lamentaba, pero no había nada que hacer. Fue él quien se dejó llevar por las emociones de tenerla ya y no seguir esperando a cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

Sin desearlo del todo, se separó un poco de la mujer y salió de su interior observando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Podía decirle pervertido y todo lo que quisiera, pero no se iría con el mal gusto de no haberla visto tanto como era posible.

-solo iba a ser una vez – Le dijo Kate viendo la expresión de decepción de Castle. Definitivamente todo sería mejor si ambos estuvieran libres – fue una promesa

-de borrachos – Menciono él, alcanzando la ropa a Kate. Si la seguía viendo desnuda no podría responder, aunque aún le resonaba el "iba" de Beckett

-Rick…

-entiendo Kate… tú tienes a Josh y yo a Gina, no lo dejaras a él – Encogiéndose de hombros, observó atentamente como Kate comenzaba vestirse mientras él hacía lo mismo. Aunque su mente le hacía desear poder verla todas las mañanas vestirse

-y tú no dejaras a Gina – dijo más a modo de reproche, odiaba que él le criticara todo y por lo mismo acalló sus otros pensamientos.

\- aja…

-¿Estará todo bien entre nosotros Rick?

-¿No me vas a echar de la comisaria?

-eres mi pareja, Rick –Sonriendo, le arregló el cuello de la camisa, más cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía se separó algo sonrojada- me gusta tenerte a mi lado, sé que podemos solucionarlos sin estropear todo

-ya… - Volviendo a sonreír pícaro, logró sacar una risa de ella, quizás no todo había acabado tan mal – además tienes que trabajar hasta pagar esas dos botellas

-¿Yo pagarlas? ¿Discúlpame? – Haciéndose la ofendida, se sentó en el cajón, no sabía porque, pero no estaba resultando ser incomodo o demasiado incomodo – era una apuesta

-y demostraste ser muy tolerante al alcohol

-y tú a hacer trampa, no creas que no me di cuenta de tus tragos

Sonriendo con inocencia traviesa, Rick soltó un suspiro y observó el celular de Kate, este aun permanecía sin señal, mas marcaban las once de la noche, esa era la hora en que su empleado llegaba por los tragos, así que ambos fueron hasta la puerta que los conectaban con el despacho de Castle. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos cinco minutos para que el empleado abriera la puerta y los mirara sorprendidos.

Kate salió corriendo del lugar. Necesitaba darse una ducha rápida e intentar olvidar aquel incidente entre ambos lo más pronto posible, no quería que la llamaran para un caso y sus nervios le traicionaran.

En cambio Rick se quedó estático viendo el punto donde desapareció Kate, aun podía sentir su aroma combinado con el Whisky y sudor. Todo era simplemente demasiado perfecto para olvidarlo, además esas acciones donde no lo rechazaban lograban hacer que Richard albergara esperanzas.

-¿Por qué no uso el intercomunicador señor? De haber sabido, los hubiera sacado antes

-porque en ocasiones es necesario que los adultos tengan su tiempo a solas –Sonriendo amplio, soltó un suspiro y palmeó la espalda del chico

-me parece que tuvo una gran noche

-la mejor y única noche – Dijo algo decepcionado aún, ahora deseaba más el rompimiento de Kate y Josh

-¿Única? Ella no se veía como si creyera ser la única

-eres un mocoso, que vas a entender tú

-discúlpame Rick, pero soy barman, tengo que leer a las mujeres en un minuto para saber que necesita o si esta en apuros– El chico avanzó al interior de la bóveda – lo que paso aquí, ella lo deseaba tanto que ni se esmeró en salir y sabe que la detective es demasiado inteligente… si yo fuera usted, correría a perseguirla

-ella no es de las personas que amen la presión – Dijo algo sorprendido, pero también intrigado

-pero si no te terminas de quemar, Rick… ¿No cree que ella creerá que solo fue un calentón? El pasado que lo precede le daría la razón y… - Dándose vuelta, notó que el hombre no estaba

Sonriendo, comenzó a silbar y fue tranquilamente a tomar unas cuantas botellas necesarias. Si corría con mucha suerte, entonces el jefe no se presentaría en lo que quedaba de la noche y al siguiente día aparecería con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Sino, tendría que saber darle más de ese whisky caro que estaba en el suelo.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero les haya gustado, yo logre sacarme la idea de la cabeza y eso me contenta. nos vemos mañana con lo prometido~**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido, esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, aquí esta lo prometido. la segunda y ultima parte de el one shot solo porque les gusto.**_

 _ **agradeciendo los comentarios de todos, en especial de los que siempre me escriben, los dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Corrió por el bar lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron. En un momento chocó contra las mesas y sillas, pero no le importó si es que podía alcanzarla. La deseaba, la amaba y no podía creer que posiblemente pudiera tenerla al fin ¿El destino había estado de su parte? Esperaba que sí, el deseo ya no pudiera ser controlado. No después de ese secreto que ambos compartieron gustosos en la bodega de su bar.

Molestándole el nuevo ambiente de la calle, pudo ver el taxi partir. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo estar, ella ya se había ido y perseguirla sería un error ' _¿No cree que ella creerá que solo fue un calentón?'_ Beckett era una mujer difícil, siempre se guiaba por su propio instinto y eso significaba que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él podía considerarse algo como muy bueno o terriblemente malo. Lamentablemente siempre le tocaba la parte negativa cuando se trataba de sentimientos y gran parte de la culpa la tenía su boca incontrolable junto a sus acciones un poco infantiles " _aunque ella me provoca"_.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, volvió por la llave de su auto, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para manejar el Ferrari ahora. Sabiendo que podían detenerlo y estropear aún más todo, volvió a la calle con la intención de pedir un taxi. Lo mejor sería darle la dirección a alguien y luego pedirle a su empleado que pasara a dejar el auto a su casa, nada malo pasaría de esa forma.

Cuando llegó, tragó con fuerza y le pagó al chofer sin esperar el vuelto. Era escritor famoso y dueño de un bar, no le dolía un poco de dinero por mucho que Kate se burlara de él por un par de botellas " _no me duele tanto el dinero como ella"_ pensó con cierta gracia al saber que si la perdía todo iba a acabar.

Sonriendo y sabiendo que la noche no era la mejor compañera para sus delirios, entró en el edificio.

Sin saludar al conserje, subió por el ascensor hasta el piso de Kate y soltó un suspiro ¿Qué mierda le diría? " _Kate, te amo… quédate conmigo"_ pensó desechándolo en seguida. A ella no le gustaría ni por un segundo que llegara con ese romanticismo barato y él no era tan suave como para decir esas palabras. Beckett era una mujer difícil, tanto que le quitaba todas las palabras aun cuando fuera su trabajo crear best-seller cada cierto tiempo.

Tragando con fuerza por saber que se le venía el golpe más grande encima. Salió del pequeño cuadrado y se posó al frente de la puerta de la detective. La deseaba tanto, no solo por darle una de sus mejores noches, sino porque Kate demostraba ser la mejor las veinticuatro horas del día " _diablos… maldito amor, me hace pensar como un imbécil antes de que me mate"_ algo divertido, negó con la cabeza. Kate le desordenaba los pensamientos, todas sus inseguridades y pensamientos tontos eran por su culpa ¿Debía hacerse responsable de sus delirios? Sí, claro que sí. Ella tenía que encargarse de por vida de esos pensamientos.

Terminando con su debate mental, Castle tocó la puerta con seguridad y esperó a que le abrieran. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada al otro lado, pero tenía conciencia de que estaba ahí. Kate no iría a ningún otro lado, menos cuando se sentía tan avergonzada.

Sin rendirse, volvió a tocar la puerta " _vamos Kate"._ Apretando la mandíbula, empezó a poner su peso de un pie a otro. La ansiedad le estaba ganando en esos segundos en que la mujer ni siquiera atendía. Aun así no perdía la esperanza de que ella le abriera la puerta, le mirara con los ojos brillosos y lo abrazara como si fuera lo que más deseara. Volviendo a maldecirse por su suavidad y romanticismo, esperó a que le abrieran.

Soltando un suspiro supo que no le iba a responder ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Kate abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa? Así no era ella, pero él había creído que se podían dar una oportunidad porque vivía esperanzado en un mundo que no era real.

Sintiendo que el mareo comenzaba a ganar, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Tendría que volver a ser el tonto amigo que sonreía esperando a tener su oportunidad " _¿Por qué creí que ese "iba" cambiaria nuestra relación? Soy un imbécil"_ volviendo a sonreír se encogió de hombros. Seguir ahí seria martirizarse.

Se separó de la puerta y dio un paso, más un apurado "ya voy" le informó que quizás la mujer había estado ocupada. En eso se imaginó que recién estaba saliendo de la ducha y sonrió al instante. Beckett era hermosa y si le regalaba esa última visión antes de decir adiós no se quejaría tanto. Al menos no tanto antes de volver a insistir de a poco en su vida nuevamente como compañero.

Manteniendo una sonrisa leve, vio abrirse la puerta con desgano. Sus ojos observaron cómo Kate le miraba sin comprender nada. Quizás se había esperado cualquier otra cosa antes que encontrarlo a él en su puerta y la verdad es que no la culpaba. Rick no habría ido si su barman no le hubiera incentivado a pensar que Beckett sentía algo por él.

Alzando la mano a modo de saludo, vio una oportunidad de entrar y no dudo en aceptarla aun con la chica estaba en Shock, cualquier cosa que le dijera prefería estar a dentro que recibir un portazo en su nariz o ser interrumpido por las palabras incorrectas.

Respirando hondo, escuchó como Kate bufaba de manera cansada y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Estaba molesta y la verdad es que no la culpaba mucho, pero Beckett también participo en esa escena así que no podría criticarle. Además tenía la oportunidad de echarlo y no lo hizo, cosa que revivía sus esperanzas.

Dándose vuelta se encontró muy de cerca con ella, haciendo que el hombre comenzara a sudar ¿Y si le golpeaba? ¿Si sacaba su pistola de su pijama perfectamente revelador en ciertas zonas y lo mataba? No lo había considerado y la verdad es que aunque le pareciera sexy una Kate asesina, no quería comprobar que era capaz con su propio ser. Tendría que saber serenarse y ocupar ese talento con el que nació o morir en el intento.

Sonriendo, vio como ella iba a comenzar a hablar, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y de un segundo a otro sacó su celular para marcar un número. Lo tenía en marcador rápido, pero estaba seguro que después de esa noche no lo volvería a necesitar, para bien o para mal, el número no sería más que una molestia.

-hola, Gina – Viendo como los ojos de Kate se abrían exageradamente, soltó un suspiro. Había ganado algo más de tiempo – tenemos que hablar

-Castle… ¿Qué haces? – Susurrando intentó quitarle el celular, pero no lo consiguió

-no… no es eso… mira tú y yo sabemos que esto no está andando bien… me gustabas o eso creí –Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, esquivo todos los ataques de Kate - ¿Si esto es por Kate? – Notando como la castaña se frenaba, sonrió – si es por ella o no, no es de tu incumbencia… sé que esto no se hace por teléfono, pero ya nos tenemos confianza ¿No? Podemos mandarnos a la mierda por el móvil como lo hacemos en los restaurantes asi que ¿Qué nos preocupa que terminemos por aquí o no?... claro, sí, el manuscrito estará en unos días – Sonriendo, cortó la llamada y miró con cierto temor a Kate

-Rick… no se suponía que tenía que ser así – Toda la furia de Kate se había contenido para dejar paso al arrepentimiento - ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todas las cosas? Iba a ser solo una vez, lo olvidaríamos y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas

-¿Entonces porque dices iba? Kate… comprendo que te sientas segura con Josh, él te deja estar con un pie fuera siempre ¿No? – Frustrado, se sentó al frente de ella y le tomó las manos – me gustas Kate y creo que ninguna otra mujer será suficiente para mí ahora

-Castle, debes irte, ahora

-¿Por qué no me eliges? ¿Por qué siempre pasas de mí aunque sabes que puedes llegar a tener la felicidad entre tus manos?

-¿Es que te crees tan perfecto como para saber que serás mi felicidad?

-no, pero nuestra relación durante tanto tiempo me ha demostrado que podemos serlo, Kate danos un poco de fe

-no terminare con Josh, Castle, entiéndelo… no puedo – Separando sus manos se levantó y retrocedió dos pasos – no puedo confiar en ti completamente, tampoco sé si pueda hacerlo algún día

-entonces ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer? Ser solo tu compañero no me basta – Intentando tensar su expresión, pensó en que ese sería el final de ellos. Después de todo este tiempo ella no confiaba en él y no la culpaba. Muchas mujeres pasaron por su vida, pero no podía remediar eso – ya no puedo seguirte solo así

-¿Me estas chantajeando? ¿Es en serio? Rick no funcionara… -Notando como él se levantaba abatido se tomó de la cabeza. La primera vez que se fue dolió demasiado y la verdad es que no quería que volviera a ocurrir, Kate necesitaba tenerlo cerca aunque sonara egoista – no puedo ofrecerte nada Castle

-lo sé, solo creí que…

-te diría "he Rick ¿Quieres ser mi amante?" No puedo pedirte eso… - Observando cómo los ojos de él brillaban, se mordió el labio inferior – eso quieres ¿De verdad?

-no me quejaría y de ser así solo estaría en ti cuando quieres que nos reunamos – Acercándose a ella la vio respirar con duda y agitación. Kate se lo estaba pensando y eso solo quería decir que también le gustaba la idea – incluso si quieres terminar conmigo lo aceptare solo con los argumentos acordes

-¿No te molesta Josh? – Se sentía incorrecto, demasiado, pero una relación con Castle donde no se viera totalmente perjudicada le serviría para no sufrir y para saber las verdaderas intenciones de él

-de momento no, porque sé que no lo amas y porque también sé que no duraras mucho sin tomar la decisión correcta

Acortando la distancia. Castle inició un beso que pronto fue correspondido, solo con eso se sintió en las nubes. Kate le estaba aceptando esa proposición tan descabellada y eso quería decir que la mujer lo amaba. A su manera, pero lo hacía.

La verdad es que si le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Kate siguiera con el médico, pero sabía que ella no se demoraría en elegir. Rick solo debía demostrarle que era la mejor opción entre todas y Beckett debería poder confiar en él después de un tiempo. Era obvio que no confiara en él si no tomaba este camino.

Dichoso por saber que ella se dejaba llevar por el beso, la abrazó por la cintura y sin pensarla le alzó para que quedaran en la misma altura, pero al instante ella se separó. Kate volvió a quedar en el piso mirándolo con la misma duda inicial que tuvo en esa conversación. La estaba perdiendo nuevamente

-¿Seguro estas bien con esto? Castle no deberías forzarte….

-completamente seguro – Frenó su discurso manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara, ella aun a pesar de todo pensaba en él

-perfecto… porque él tiene doble turno y hoy no lo veo – Sonriendo leve le tomó del saco y acarició las solapas – así que…

-¿Podemos trasladarnos a las cama?

Sin respuesta, ella volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso que les recordó cuan bien se sentían ambos estando juntos.

Caminando con Kate entre sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y la depositó con suavidad sin dejar de verla en ningún momento ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto como para convertirse él ahora en el amante? No lo sabía y quizás ella tampoco podía llegar a darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos porque él nunca era la segunda opción de otra mujer. Era Richard Castle y como tal siempre era la primera, pero ahora eso no importaba.

Sonriendo divertido le quitó la camisa y comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras se dejaba sacar las prendas por ella. Rick pronto se vio casi completamente desnudo sobre ella, hubiera sido una buena opción para hacerle el amor de manera lenta y delicada, pero su cabeza no estaba en la mejor condición.

Tragando con dificultad volvió a probar cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa mujer mientras la escuchaba gemir por su culpa. Kate era el mismísimo pecado para su ser. Su musa y su pecado al mismo tiempo.

Comenzando a dejar marcas de besos por su abdomen, se dejó llevar por ella dándole todo lo que necesitaba. Quería, de ser posible, dejarla afónica como premio por haberle dado esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba. Rick se sentía agradecido y por lo mismo se acercó lentamente hasta su entrepiernas para comenzar a atenderla hasta que tuvo nuevamente un orgasmo esa noche. Iba a continuar "torturándola" cuando Kate decidió dejar de estar inmóvil.

Sin esperárselo, la mujer se sentó obligándolo a acostarse en la cama. En un principio no entendió, pero cuando la vio tan decidida a auto penetrarse ella misma para marcar un ritmo, Rick no pudo más que sonreír y posar sus manos en la cadera de ella. No se iba a quedar quieto, no cuando podía tocarla tanto como podía esa noche. Recuperando las fuerzas de sus brazos, comenzó a instaurar el ritmo de movimientos sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Ante sus ojos Kate era tan bella que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, como tampoco podía dejar de mover su cadera y manos para alcanzar hasta ese punto que la volvía loca. Quería llegar tan profundo como fuera posible y parecía ser que lo estaba logrando porque Kate sin controlarse comenzó a alzar la voz de tal manera que resonaba en todas las paredes. Que decir de Castle quien comenzaba a perder la conciencia al saber que esos gemidos eran producidos por él y no por otra persona.

Viendo como ella se encorvaba, recibió su beso necesitado antes de abrazarla por la espalda y rodar en la cama con Kate. Estando encima, podía moverse libremente mientras sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar a Beckett en todo su esplendor.

La detective se separó de él a duras penas y le demostró con su respiración agitada que ya no podría durar mucho más, así que Rick concentró las caricias de una de sus manos en el punto más sensible de ella mientras su boca mordisqueaba su cuello.

La primera en llegar al clímax fue Beckett, aunque él no se demoró mucho en alcanzarla. No cuando se veía aún más presionado mientras que escuchaba ese gemido. Incluso las uñas de ella se enterraban en él ayudaron a que alcanzara el orgasmo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido esa noche.

Ya sin fuerza ambos, Rick salió a duras penas de su interior y le besó en los labios una última vez antes de quedarse completamente dormido con la mujer a su lado. Podían decirle lo que quisiera, pero sabía que no se fijaría en nadie más si podía tenerla en su cama, de esa forma, mas seguida porque Kate era deliciosamente tentadora.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Cuando despertó se sintió la mujer más idiota de la vida ¿Cómo había podido dejar que eso pasara? Castle era un buen tipo, le gustaba y enserio, pero ¿Tenerlo como amante? Eso debía ser una broma. Ella era mujer recta, era alguien que sabía muy bien tomar sus decisiones y por lo mismo había comenzado a salir con Josh, aun así ahora estaba en la cama con el escritor completamente desnuda. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negar que le encantó todo lo que pasó en esas horas.

Poniendo ambas manos sobre sus ojos se reprendió. Nunca debió haber abierto la puerta desde un principio ¿Acaso era tonta? Ella sabía que se trataba de Castle ¿Quién si no? No había encargado comida, Josh no llegaría y su amiga no informó de visita. Kate sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo malo es que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus instintos.

Viendo hacía al lado, notó como Rick dormía con una sonrisa en la cara y ella misma no pudo evitar imitar la mueca ¿Él sería fiel realmente? ¿Podía confiar? Lo dudaba, recién terminó con Gina, pero estaba ebrio ¿Despertaría desconociendo todo? ¿Diría que todo eso fue un error? La sola idea le desagradaba por lo mismo se fue a bañar en silencio.

Sabiendo que era de cobardes, Kate se duchó rápido y se puso algo cómodo. Anotó en una hoja que iba a salir a la vez que se disculpaba por dejarlo ahí. Claro, era fácil arrancar cuando no te sentías segura, pero Castle ya le había jugado muchas jugarretas como para confiarse del todo en él.

Saliendo del departamento, teniendo una pequeña resaca, llamó a su amiga y le pidió verla en ese instante. Necesitaba un consejo de alguien que no la juzgaría por nada del mundo. Cuando esta aceptó recibirla en su casa no dudo en correr al metro para arrancar de todo el bullicio de la ciudad.

Al llegar donde la forense, la saludo con una media sonrisa en la cara y cumplió con los protocolos adecuados, aun así Lanie sabía que algo ocurría con ella ya que no paraba de observarla como un conejillo de indias.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que pasó o tengo que adivinar?

-es complicado – Dijo retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo antes de tomar un poco de agua – tiene que ver con Castle

-¿Qué hizo ahora el escritor?

-nos acostamos – Vio los ojos saltones de Lanie y arrugó la nariz antes de soltar un suspiro– dos veces

-¿Dónde? – Emocionada, fue por vino y le arrebató el vaso a Kate para servirle –cuéntame todo

-la primera… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió. Los recuerdos eran algo borrosos, de hecho aún le dolía la cabeza, pero podía soportarlo. Nada era peor que Rusia – en la bodega de su bar – escuchando la exclamación de Lanie arrugó el entrecejo y se sonrojó suave – no preguntes como ni porque… ni yo lo entiendo aun

-eres más sorprendente de lo que creí Kate –Dándole una palmada, se rió

-¿La segunda?

-en mi casa… me siguió y me negué en un principio, pero dios… me ofreció ser mi amante Lanie ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Richard Castle tu amante ¿Solo para esperarte? Dios, no lo creo… chica esto no puede quedar así – Negando con la cabeza la miró inquisitivamente – entonces ¿Despertaron temprano y lo despediste?

-hui – No se sentía orgullosa de eso, pero tampoco sabía de qué otra forma decirlo - ¡Vamos Lanie! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si olvidaba todo? Dios no lo hubiera soportado, así que creo que será mejor hablar cuando ambos nos aclaremos

-ya son adultos Kate, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Qué harás con Josh?

-no lo sé… no sé qué hacer

-si sabes, pero tienes miedo querida – Dándole un sorbo a su vino, sonrió

-Castle dice las mismas mierdas que tu ¿Qué voy a hacer? Josh me da seguridad de no salir lastimada… en cambio Castle es un torbellino, sino fuera tan impulsivo y persistente yo…

-no lo verías más que una mera persona, vamos Kate… admite que te gusta porque sabes que no te dejara caer, porque te hace sentir segura, en el fondo tienes miedo de ser feliz

-no quiero que se marche nuevamente

Sin escuchar respuesta, Kate se recostó en el sillón y se acarició la sien mientras Lanie cambiaba de tema. Ahora hablaba de cosas que sinceramente no le importaban demasiado, pero que prefería escuchar a que la siguieran regañando.

Ella sabía que amaba Castle, dios hizo una fila de una hora solo para tener un mísero autógrafo de él en donde ni siquiera le miró a la cara ¡Claro que le amaba! Pero eso no quería decir nada, Castle podía seguir siendo el mismo de antes después de todo eso.

Tragando con fuerza, dejó pasar el tiempo mientras ignoraba las llamadas de su celular. Unos eran del precinto, otros de Josh, pero ninguno de Castle " _quizás es mejor así… una aclaración indirecta"_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros antes de escuchar como Lanie seguía hablando.

Cuando ya pudo sentirse un poco mejor de su pequeña resaca, se despidió de Lanie prometiendo que haría lo correcto y que le contaría los detalles de ser posible.

Sonriendo, caminó por la ciudad mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Castle le había dejado la oportunidad de decidir ella misma el futuro de ambos, era Kate quien tenía todo el poder para deshacer o mantener, aun así no se sentía conforme.

Sacando su celular, llamó a su novio y le pidió unos minutos para conversar, aunque al escuchar su voz no se sintió ansiosa como lo estuvo cuando pensó en recibir una llamada de Rick " _está claro, se metió en mi mente"_ pensó con desagrado mientras se dirigía hasta el hospital.

En medio de su camino la llamada del escritor la desconcertó. Se suponía que todo acabo ¿O no? Sonriendo desganada, acepto sin recelos la llamada.

-Castle ¿Qué pasa?

-creí que despertaríamos juntos – Quejándose, soltó un bostezo sonoro – con suerte pude salir de tu cama y eso que es algo incomoda

-bueno, lo siento por eso… ¿Por qué no mejor vas a tu casa para dormir?

-¿Y que Alexis me vea llegar así de demacrado? Ni de joda, me ha visto mal, pero no quiero que sepa y que me saque con sus palabras confusas la verdad… no puedo decirle que tuve sexo contigo

-…- Sonrojándose, no pudo evitar reír ante la escena – ya ¿Qué necesitas?

-saber que no estamos mal, que podemos seguir como siempre

-no será como siempre Rick – Viendo el hospital donde trabajaba su novio, soltó un suspiro – menos cuando quieres ser mi amante

-entonces… ¿Quieres que almorcemos? Sé que no es normal pero…

-no, estoy ocupada… te veré otro día

-ya vale… hasta luego Kate

-adiós Rick

Con tranquilidad, corto la llamada y se dirigió hasta la el baño del hospital. Había llegado con algo de tiempo así que esperaría a Josh hasta que quedara libre, más cuando iba pasando por el pasillo que le conectaba al baño público vio a su pareja con una mujer. En un principio no le tomó importancia, pero la chica comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Josh quien no se negaba como tampoco aceptaba. Solo se dejaba alagar manteniéndose cerca de ella para no cortarle las alas.

Negando con la cabeza, no pudo evitar reír y correr hasta la cafetería ¿Todo eso tenía sentido? ¿Josh le estaba engañando? Bueno, ahora podía entender porque se distanciaron un poco ese último tiempo, además sus horarios no congeniaban. No era que lo justificara, pero el amor nunca primó demasiado en ambos " _será más fácil así para mi"_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Observando su celular, notó como Castle comenzaba a mandarle unos mensajes tontos y sin sentido sobre el mostró que le había convertido Rusia. No solo alegaba por su capacidad de alcohol, sino lo que conservaba en la despensa. Sonriendo le respondió con una queja de que no se metiera donde no le llamaban.

Josh le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al frente suyo. No había confirmado el que la engañara de verdad, de hecho sería estúpido que se dejara querer estando ella en el hospital, pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba ya. Ellos terminarían y esperaba que quedaran como buenos amigos.

-Josh, tenemos que hablar – Dejándose tomar las manos en un acto "romántico" por parte de él, le dedico su sonrisa más sincera – no podemos continuar, creo que es hora de terminar.

Si, definitivamente eso era lo mejor, aunque obviamente no se lo diría a Castle. Lo pondría a prueba para saber si realmente era de confianza o no, aunque creía que eso era un gran avance para ambos. Ser amantes hasta que Kate pudiera tomar la decisión correcta con respecto a ambos, una en la que ninguno saliera totalmente perjudicado.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **la verdad costo un poco pero se pudo hacer.**_

 ** _sin mucho mas que decir, nos vemos mañana con belleza interna y el sábado con ¿que pasaría si? solo espero que no fallen mis tiempos para hacer todo posible._**

 ** _esperando sus comentarios. me despido_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hello~_**

 ** _bueno, aquí esta la continuación que pidieron._**

 ** _no tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco todos los comentarios. las cosas que dicen me animan a seguir escribiendo sobre Castle, así que realmente. gracias_**

* * *

Él estaba un poco nervioso. Se suponía que llevaban unos días viéndose como amantes, lo cual era una maravilla, pero aun así se sentía fuera de lugar ¿Cómo se supone que fingías normalidad al lado de la persona que amabas? ¡Era un martirio! Llegar todos los días con un café solo para ver su sonrisa y no besarla era sinceramente lo peor del mundo. Incluso se podía considerar que era peor que la misma muerte ¿Cómo lo podía superar? Pues estaba claro. Rick era un superhéroe que luchaba contra el mal y respetaba a su damisela en peligro, o eso quería creer para no caer en la desesperación de no ser correspondido completamente.

Soltando un suspiro, vio abrirse las puertas del ascensor y sonrió a quien recién iba ingresando mientras él salía. La verdad es que le traía sin cuidado ese policía, de hecho le traía sin cuidado todos los policías de esa estación exceptuando a Espo, Ryan, el capitán y obviamente Kate. Ellos eran especiales, su equipo y amigos.

Volviendo a enmarcar su sonrisa ganadora de siempre, se acercó a Kate y esperó a que esta notara su existencia para poder sentarse. Obviamente el acto fue casi inmediato, pero no salió como quiso ya que los ojos se fijaron más en el café que no traía para ella que en otra cosa " _creo que te tengo mal acostumbrada"_ pensó ampliando su sonrisa mientras se disculpaba. No le importaba que Kate se comportara como mimada, de hecho le gustaba en cierto sentido y por eso no dudo en pararse para prepararle uno en compensación.

Con la nueva misión de prepararle un café, se acercó a la sala de descanso y sacó una taza que traía oculta en su saco. Fue algo incómodo de llevar, sobre todo para que no lo notaran, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena, así que no se preocupó más por eso y comenzó a preparar la bebida favorita de su amante.

Dejando aparecer una sonrisa boba, escuchó como unos policías entraban y le saludaban en el proceso. No se llevaba demasiado con ellos y por lo mismo solo devolvió el saludo antes de seguir con lo suyo. Aunque eso no evitó que en toda la conversación pusiera atención a lo que decían ambos oficiales en su hora de descanso, en ocasiones salían buenas anécdotas que podía ocupar en sus libros.

Al parecer, uno había pillado a su pareja teniendo sexo con otro hombre, tal como él y Kate, pero la diferencia era que esta mujer había sido pillada y abandonada al instante. Si lo pensaba, Rick amaba demasiado a Kate en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, pero tenía claro que no era lo mismo para su amante. Beckett aún seguía con su novio Josh aunque este ahora se encontrara en África y no tenía pensado en dejarlo, ni siquiera por las mil razones que le daba diariamente Castle cuando se encontraban solos. La detective seguía desconfiando de él por su primer año.

Soltando otro suspiro, vio el dibujo de una hoja en el café y sonrió con esperanza. Aun no acababa la batalla, Kate lo amaba y eso lo sabía por cada vez que se quedaban solos. Básicamente lo único que debía hacer era esperar y rezar por que todo saliera bien entre ellos algún día. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se fue nuevamente al lado de ella.

Notando que su asiento se encontraba disponible, miró a todos los lados y se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el café en el escritorio. Posiblemente había salido un nuevo caso y ella no tendría tiempo para el café, pero no importaba. Haría que se lo tomara a como dé lugar, como que se llamaba Richard Castle.

Viéndola llegar nuevamente, notó la sonrisa en sus labios, esa de enamorada, y posteriormente como se precipitaba a guardar el celular mientras intentaba borrar la sonrisa. Fue un intento en vano porque él sabía perfectamente que se comunicó con Josh, aun así, no dijo nada. Rick no tenía derecho a decir nada ahí, ni en la calle, ni en auto, ni en el departamento vacío… solo era su amante y como tal respetaba la única regla impuesta entre ellos. Solo ser amantes en el departamento de Kate y luego olvidar todo en el exterior.

Escuchando una excusa vaga de ella, se quedó bebiendo su propio café mientras pensaba si eso que estaba pasando entre ambos era correcto. El sexo era bueno, de eso no había duda. De hecho no necesitaban el alcohol para hacerlo más fogoso que su primera o segunda vez, también el acto seguido donde se abrazaban y Kate se olvidaba de todo era maravilloso. Era como si en esos veinte minutos después del sexo ambos fueran verdaderos novios. Se besaban tiernamente, se acariciaban y se sonreían antes de dormir, pero todo quedaba en eso.

Al día siguiente él siempre tenía que salir corriendo si no quería encontrarse con la desgracia de una Kate cabreada o malhumorada. Porque desayunar juntos podía distorsionar esa "relación" que tenían, o eso siempre decía.

Sonriendo con ironía, se lo repitió nuevamente, ellos solo eran amantes y como tal debían respetar las malditas reglas donde lo primordial era tener sexo desenfrenado para luego fingir que nada pasaba entre ambos frente a todo el mundo, aun cuando sus corazones rogaran por estar juntos por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto? – La voz de ella lo desconcentró de tal manera que sus ojos se fijaron en la taza y sonrió - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-quizás – Ampliando su sonrisa, vio como por escasos segundos ella sonreía de la misma manera ¿Por qué Kate no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba tanto como él a ella? solo debía ver su cara para saber que estaba enamorada- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-bueno... creo que anda en África – Moviendo su dedo por el borde de la taza, conectó sus ojos con los de Rick – podría ser, pero sabes las reglas…

-en realidad… pensaba en que podíamos salir por el fin de semana, solo nosotros dos, nadie que nos conozca

-¿A qué te refieres?- Confundida, observó atentamente a Rick esperando respuesta

-no quieres una "cita" conmigo porque todos te conocen aquí – Miró la expresión de espanto de Kate y se acercó un poco más para susurrar aún más bajo – pero si te parece bien…

-¿Crees que gastare mi único fin de semana libre para pasarlo contigo? – Y ahí estaba, la perdía

-Kate… por favor, solo uno… dame una oportunidad – Poniendo su expresión de perrito abandonado soltó un suspiro –solo te pido ir a cenar afuera, ver una película quizás… te pido unas horas de tu día y si no, pues puedes pasear sola… el hotel estará pagado y nadie te reconocerá

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – Intentando ocultar su sonrisa le apuntó con un dedo – no estoy asegurando nada, solo estoy considerando las opciones

-los ángeles, es un buen lugar – Sonriendo, acarició con la mirada a la detective y soltó un suspiro. Kate era desesperante, también frustrante, pero sabía que valía cada maldito estrés y decepción que le provocaba

-no… definitivamente no, no iré a un lugar lleno de celebridades y paparazis – Negando con la cabeza, se sentó bien para alejarse de él - sueña

-¿Londres? – No iba a rendirse, díganle lo que quisiera, pero no se iba a rendir

-¿estas demente?

-París~ - Ampliando su sonrisa se acomodó en la silla disfrutando de las expresiones de ella

-lárgate Castle

-vamos Kate… será entretenido – Divertido por la expresión de furia de Beckett, entrecruzo sus dedos como si estuviera recostado cómodamente en su cama

-ahh… dios santo – Mordiéndose el labio inferior miroócon duda a Rick – no sé si París, pero podríamos ir a cualquier parte de estados unidos que no te conozcan

-serán en primera clase, cualquier vuelo que quieras

-no debería y deja de ser tan complaciente… me hostigas

-solo piénsalo… piénsalo y acéptalo

-camas separadas…

-una matrimonial y otra, individual… disculpa pero hacerlo en una…

-¡Castle!

-vale, vale… solo piénsalo bien, me dices luego

-ya, será mejor que vallamos a trabajar

¿Alguna vez creyó que ella aceptaría? Ni en broma, siempre había pensado que Kate se negaría y lo mandaría fuera del lugar en un segundo, pero se notaba tan deseosa de ir como el mismo y eso le contentaba. Al final del caso ella le diría que sí, e incluso podría convencerla de que se tomara unos cuantos días para aumentar su estadía en el lugar. Después de todo su primer fin de semana juntos seria aburrido si solo eran dos días.

Con el ánimo recompuesto. Castle siguió a Kate para resolver un caso del cuan no se necesitaba mucho tiempo. Era un asesinato que apuntaba en todo sentido a la esposa del hombre infiel, por lo mismo Rick comenzó a hablarle sobre lo hermoso y relajante que podía ser un viaje cada vez que estaban solos. Kate tenía que comprender que esa oportunidad de ser personas normales juntas sin ataduras podría ser bastante beneficiosa para ambos.

Al final del día, con ella más que convencida y cabreada, ambos se fueron al departamento de Castle y se quedaron conversando sobre el supuesto plan que tenían para ese fin de semana. La cosa en si era demente para ella y Rick lo sabía, pero no dejó en ningún momento que Beckett dudara de su decisión. Necesitaba ese tiempo y lugar para poder actuar como una verdadera pareja aun cuando esta le repetía un millón de veces que no iban en calidad de pareja. Iban como amigos, amantes, pero nada más.

Sin contratiempos, el fin de semana llegó y Castle se fue emocionado hasta el aeropuerto no sin antes despedirse de su familia. Ambas pelirrojas tenían conciencia de su plan y como tal le apoyaban en todo sentido. Alexis quería a Kate como alguien cercano y Martha no paraba de repetir que esa mujer era lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

Al llegar, tragó con fuerza y se fue a la fila donde validaban los pasajes. Se suponía que se reunirían ahí, pero Castle seguía con el pequeño miedo de que ella no apareciera ¿Realmente ella quería pasar ese fin de semana juntos? Él pensaba que sí, Rick la deseaba y sabía que Kate también lo deseaba, pero ¿Y si no aparecía? Quizás era momento de dejar de luchar. Él era exitoso y realmente apuesto, podía comportarse como un niño la mayoría del tiempo, pero nunca mentiría sobre sus sentimientos hacía Kate. Si la detective no confiaba en él, pues ya no había nada que hacer para poder convencerla.

Soltando un suspiro, se reprendió por dudar de ella, sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano, solo debía confiar y dejar de ser un estúpido.

Pasado unos minutos de ansiedad, Rick comenzó a buscar un asiento con la mirada, pero la acción se vio interrumpida por la aparición de la castaña completamente afligida. Posiblemente había corrido para no llegar tarde y la comprendía. Tenían menos de veinte minutos para que saliera el avión.

Sonriendo, ninguno se saludó y fueron a validar el pasaje al igual que midieron sus maletas. No llevaban equipaje de mano por lo que se les hizo un poco más cómodo poder encontrar la puerta por la que saldría el avión.

Nerviosos y algo ansiosos, se posaron al frente de la puerta de su vuelo y Rick se permitió disfrutar la expresión de sorpresa de Kate. Sabía que no era correcto decidir un lugar sin consultarle, pero realmente quería ir a Paris con ella, además eran solo siete horas de vuelo así que no podía estar tan mal.

-así que París… te había dicho Estados Unidos – Habló con fingido enfado

-bueno… me gustaría ir contigo a París, además está la torre Eiffel, el palacio de Versalles, Louvre, las calles de París – Sonriendo se puso en la fila y la miró directamente – así si nos separamos podremos disfrutar el tiempo en otro lugares

-tengo dos días más – Dijo mordiéndose el labio antes de sonreír por la expresión de felicidad de Castle – Rick ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Si sabes que no debes tomarte estas molestias?

-lamentablemente Kate – Acercándose hasta su oreja, amplió su sonrisa y rozó sus labios con el lóbulo de ella a medida que hablaba – estoy comenzando a creer que esto demasiado loco por ti, así que sí… si debo hacer esto

-nosotros solo somos…

-¿No te apetece jugar un juego? ¿Algo entretenido? – Deteniéndola, volvió a mirarla a los ojos de manera confiada

-¿Póker? – Sonriendo, lo incitó a pasar el pasaporte y el pasaje para luego hacer lo mismo ella

-fingir que cuando entremos al avión, hasta que salgamos del avión que nos traiga de vuelta, seamos pareja – Alzando una ceja le tomó de la mano y la condujo por el pasillo lentamente, como si esperara su respuesta – nadie nos conocerá y…

-sigue hablando y te juro que me devolveré – Kate sonrió mientras Rick soltaba un suspiro resignado. Podía darlo por perdido, pero el momento en que se sentaron ella se permitió besarle en los labios al frente de todos esos desconocidos volviendo a darle esperanzas – será mejor que no hagas que me arrepienta

-estás hablando conmigo, no te arrepentirás

-pues siento que ya lo estoy

-desde ahora

Pasaron unas siete horas bastante entretenidas. Durmieron, vieron la misma película comentándola en ocasiones y disfrutaron de la comodidad que ofrecía la primera clase hasta que llegaron a parís.

El más emocionado era él, quien no paraba de parlotear sobretodos los atractivos de aquella ciudad, mientras tanto Kate solo intentaba seguirle el paso con su maleta. Ella aún se preguntaba si eso era una buena idea, pero las dudas se disipaban enseguida cuando Rick le tomaba de la mano y la guiaba como todo un niño enamorado.

Cuando por fin llegaron a aquel hotel de lujo, Rick llevó las dos maletas hasta el interior del edificio y pidió la suite de manera tan pretenciosa que ella rodó los ojos. Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos se quejó al ver lo que tenía esa habitación. Era como estar en casa de Rick o los Hampton, la única diferencia es que la vista tenía la torre Eiffel de verdad.

Sonriendo, él dejó todo el equipaje de lado y se llevó a la mujer hasta el balcón para que pudieran apreciar un poco más la vista a la luz de la luna.

Sintiendo el viento fresco de la noche, la puso entre sus manos y le abrazó por la cintura mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de Kate. Como vio que no existía resistencia por parte de la detective, dejó un beso en su cuello y disfrutó el momento exacto en que una leve sonrisa se apoderaba de la expresión de ella. Estaba claro, Beckett se empezaba a relajar en esa ciudad. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía.

Dándole la vuelta, Rick hizo que ella apoyara su espalda en el barandal y sin miedo se apegó para iniciar un beso ¿Existía algo mejor? Posiblemente que hicieran lo mismo en la cima de la torre Eiffel, con más gente ahí, pero en estos momentos eso no importaba. Kate se estaba entregando y se había olvidado por completo de su novio. No necesitaba más.

Relamiéndose los labios, le sonrió a la mujer que le quitaba los suspiros y apegó su nariz a la ajena mientras cerraba los ojos. No bastaba con degustar su sabor en aquellos deliciosos besos, no. Rick necesitaba sentirla en todo sentido y por lo mismo inhaló hondo apreciando ese suave olor a cereza. También se permitió sonreír cuando escuchó la risa nerviosa de Kate ante sus extrañas acciones.

-ya es tarde - Susurró ella en tono cariñoso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello de la chaqueta – y hace algo de frio

-¿Quiere entrar a calentarse señorita Beckett?

-la verdad es que quiero tomar un baño y luego dormir ¿Te molesta?

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? Wow eso es… Detective Beckett

-Castle no – Negando con la cabeza, le dio un corto beso antes de separarse – hare todo eso sola, mañana te veo

-¿No dormiremos juntos? – Eso no lo había esperado, él quería dormir con ella sí o sí – Kate te prometo que…

-me golpeas y te juro que te romperé las piernas y tampoco ronques –Caminó hasta que quedo en la puerta del balcón

-¿otra cosa más detective?

-… - Girando medio cuerpo, le sonrió – prohibido soltarme en toda la noche, o si no también te romperé las piernas

-entendido capitana.

Tal como habían dicho, Kate se fue a dar una ducha ella sola y Rick hizo lo mismo en su propia habitación. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Castle fue al cuarto de Beckett y tocó tres veces antes de entrar quedando completamente anonadado ¿Kate iba a dormir con ese camisón tan sexy? Diablos, estaba seguro que hasta su propia camisa podría tapar más del cuerpo ajeno que esa pequeña prenda de seda ¿Qué mierda planeaba Kate? ¿Quería que le diera un infarto? ¿Un paro cardiaco? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo.

Con algo de intranquilidad, se vio su propio cuerpo y tragó fuerte esperando que su ser tuviera autocontrol. Ahora comenzaba a dudar de poder mantener sus dos piernas intactas por culpa de esa última regla. Nadie podría dormir abrazando a Kate Beckett sin tener el deseo incontrolable de querer meterle mano.

Negando con la cabeza, se dio la fuerza necesaria para soportar esas horas y se fue a acostar a su lado notando como ella se echaba crema tan jodidamente lento que ni siquiera la revista que sostenía en sus manos ayudaba. Era definitivo, mañana iba a traer uno de sus libros para poder centrar su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de su musa " _espero que mi amigo Poe me ayude o estaré jodido"_ pensó con cierto descontento porque su mirada no paraba de acariciar las piernas ajenas. Eran demasiado sexy para no hacerlo.

Si bien fue un poco tortuoso ver a Kate en ese pijama, eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que tuvo que pasar toda la noche. Solamente la había podido abrazar por la espalda y sentir su respiración tranquila mientras él se debatía con su diablo interno para no poseer esa misma noche a la detective. Lo único que le detenía era su ángel bueno diciendo que no debía arruinar por nada del mundo esa relación.

Cuando por fin llegó la mañana, Rick no quería levantarse, más los besos en su mejilla y labios lograron hacer lo imposible. En poco tiempo él estaba vistiéndose para poder ir a desayunar mientras su mente se regañaba por haber perdido la oportunidad de verla cambiándose de ropa en el primer día. Definitivamente era un soldado con poco aguante en esa complicada batalla de la vida.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo en donde ninguna persona les molestó más que para ofrecerles un poco de café, ambos fueron a pasear para ver la torre Eiffel. Rick ya la conocía, había logrado ir con Meredith en uno de sus viajes, pero esa experiencia no era nada comparada a lo que vivía con Kate.

Ahora parecía un chico adolescente que seguía a su pareja a todos lados y le pedía cada cinco segundos una foto. Los otros segundos los ocupaba para abrazarla y besarla como si fueran realmente una pareja que recién empezaba. Después de todo, este tipo de situaciones no se darían tan seguido, así que tenía que aprovecharse de cualquier donde Kate se descuidaba ¿No? Además, por otro lado, era divertido verle la cara sonrojada o complicada ante cada mínima acción de él.

-¿En realidad vamos a subir? – Preguntó algo ilusionada mientras iba viendo como la fila se movía

-¿Te da miedo? – Manteniendo un brazo en el hombro de ella le miró con una ceja alzada

-Rick, soy poli, tenerle miedo a esto sería absurdo– Sonriendo, le apretó una de sus mejillas de manera cariñosa y se movió sin problemas – es solo que lo encuentro increíble, estar adentro… supongo que nunca me lo imagine

-¿Realmente nunca viniste?

-tenía poco tiempo para viajar, cuando estaba en la universidad fui de intercambio a Rusia solamente –Encogiéndose de hombros soltó un suspiro – ya luego con la muerte de mi madre lo único que hice fue concentrarme en mi trabajo… mientras menos vacaciones tomaba pensaba que menos oportunidad tendrían de escapar los asesinos así que los viajes quedaron pospuestos siempre

-pero luego lo abandonaste – Comentó sin pensar mucho

-claro… lo abandone – Sin sentirse orgullosa, vio con felicidad que la espera se hacía menos con cada persona que subía– pero aun así no salí a grandes sitios… iba más a la cabaña que tiene mi padre, era un lugar desolado y tranquilo. Perfecto para que nadie me molestara… siempre fue así, incluso cuando mi madre aun vivía

-así que ahí te escapabas en tus vacaciones – Sacando conclusiones, Rick sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba – por eso no pude localizarte

-¿Lo intentabas? – Sorprendida, le miró de vuelta antes de evitar el contacto visual por vergüenza

-claro, te llame muchas veces, pero como no tenías señal ni por enterada te dabas

-no debías hacerlo…

-claro que sí… sino, no estaríamos aquí mismo

Sin darle más oportunidad de hablar, ambos subieron y se sacaron más fotos mientras gozaban de la vista que aquella torre les otorgaba. La mayoría de los que visitaban el lugar eran parejas o familias que querían pasar un buen momento y por lo mismo pudieron disfrutar de la tranquilidad de Francia como una verdadera pareja.

Al momento de bajar dieron una vuelta por los alrededores y se maravillaron una vez con el ambiente del lugar. La gente salía a hacer ejercicio o jugaban con sus hijos de manera tan normal que resultaba ilógico el pensar que ayer estaban atrapando a una esposa despechada. Esa era la magia de salir con un escritor famoso.

A la hora del almuerzo él no dudo en pedir un taxi y llevarla hasta uno de los mejores restaurantes. Kate aun presentaba algo de reticencia, pero el momento en que se dio cuenta que nuevamente nadie les prestaba atención pudo relajarse. Incluso Rick pudo gozar de un intercambio de palabras sobre casos antiguos que estaba seguro pondría en su próximo libro. Era imposible no hacerlo si se imaginaba a Nikki Heat sonriendo como Kate lo hacía mientras hablaba igual de emocionada que el mismo lo hacía.

-hey… ¿Te parece bien si visitamos mañana el palacio de Versalles? – Alzando una ceja, Kate se acomodó en su puesto antes de seguir comiendo –me interesa más que el museo – Arrugando la nariz, Kate demostró cierta vergüenza por ese comentario. No quería pasar como inculta

-pero Kate Beckett… esas obras de artes…

-podemos visitarlas en otra ocasión ¿No?

-si…. – La sonrisa coqueta de ella, su mirada juguetona y sus manos moviéndose delicadamente por la mesa hizo que perdiera la cordura ¿Kate quería volver con él algún día? ¿Eso era un avance?

-Castle ya come, o te dejare aquí

Sonriendo amplio, se dijo que si era un avance y por lo mismo no debía arruinar todo ese avance.

Una vez terminaron la comida volvieron a dar un paseo por las calles de parís notando como era que ahora las luces de los faroles iluminaban estratégicamente las calles y les reafirmaba porque eran considerado la ciudad del amor. Era un cliché, pero todo el ambiente se hacía romántico en exceso con las canciones suaves, con el lenguaje melodioso y un par de copas con un buen vino encima.

Tomando a Kate de la cintura, frenó en medio de la calle y le sonrió agradecido de la oportunidad. Sabía muy bien que era difícil para ella soportar una traición, pero estaban tan cerca de conseguir ser una pareja de verdad que ya no sería necesario mantener a Josh cerca.

Relamiéndose los labios, se acercó delicadamente y la besó de manera superficial. Era un contacto casi escaso, pero que sirvió para iniciar otro beso mucho más tierno y suave. Uno como nunca antes se lo habían dado.

Sin querer romper la magia, Castle cerró los ojos y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello ¿Había algo más perfecto que eso? Joder estaba seguro que no ¿Cómo podía un paraíso como ese ser superado? De ninguna forma, porque era un paraíso. Algo que lamentablemente no congeniaba con la vida real.

-¿te parece si hoy… si vamos…

-me parecería perfecto – Sonriendo muy cerca, Kate atrapó los labios de él con los suyos

-¿Con juego previo?

-Rick, deja de convertir todo en un juego – Mirando hacía el cielo soltó un suspiro, aun así no se despegó de él - ¿Somos una pareja no? – Lo volvió a mirar y enmarcó una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro – quiero saber cómo es cuando estas en pareja

-por mí no hay problema… te enseñare todo Kate, aunque unos escasos tres días no me servirán mucho

Sin contratiempos volvieron al hotel de cinco estrellas y se encerraron en la suite, pero, muy por el contrario, no se fueron directamente a la cama. Eran pareja, ese acto desesperado de ocupar las escasas horas que tenían habían pasado a la historia.

Permitiendo que Kate se fuera a cambiar de ropa, Rick prendió la tele de la sala y apagó las luces. Sirvió dos copas de vino del mini bar y la esperó pacientemente sin los zapatos puestos. Vistos de ese modo, cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja de recién casados o en su aniversario. Independiente de la opción que se tomara, estaba feliz de poder vivirla.

El momento en que ella apareció casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. Rick no era un chiquillo emocionado por ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de una mujer, pero solo dios sabe todo lo que le provocaba Kate en ese momento " _por hoy… ella es mi novia"_.

Emocionado ante el pensamiento de que esa belleza era suya, Rick palmeó el sillón donde estaba y esperó a que se sentara para poder ver una película. Kate no era de romanticismos baratos y Castle no tenía problema con nada así que luego de unos minutos vagando por la cartelera que ofrecía el hotel escogieron ver "Depredador". Lo cual solo hacía mucho más especial esa noche de lo que ya era.

A mitad de la película Rick ya no lo podía aguantar, Kate apegaba maliciosamente su cuerpo al suyo y posaba sus piernas desnudas sobre las suyas solo para hacer que desviará su vista. En ocasiones Kate se acomodaba a su lado y soltaba suspiros sin dejar de ver la pantalla, para cualquiera eso sería normal, pero para Castle era claro que ella lo provocaba. Quería ver cuánto era capaz de soportar antes de saltarle encima, se notaba en esos ojos que no le veían ni por un segundo.

Más decidido que nunca, Rick dejó su posición inicial solo para que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas. Tal como lo había predicho, Beckett sonreía sin sorprendiese de la acción y por lo mismo comenzó un beso apasionado. No tenía la intención de darle tregua después de haber soportado dos días fascinantes en que no pudo tocarla más que para caricias suaves y delicadas. No, ahora si iba a poder disfrutar de ese placer de la vida.

Teniendo un acceso libre a su cuerpo, le tomó de la nuca y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo para tener completo acceso con la otra mano.

-Rick… Rick espera – Mordiéndose el labio inferior mantuvo un poco de distancia – tengo… tengo que…

-ahora no Kate - En un susurro apasionado, besó su cuello y la sintió temblar sobre su cuerpo. No iba a dejar que se apartara ahora – no dudes después de todo lo que ha pasado

-es… es importante – Cerrando los ojos, apretó los hombros de él. Rick no dejaría en paz su cuello y sus manos no dejarían de pasearse por su espalda baja, pero ella tampoco haría nada por detener esa acción, también lo necesitaba a pesar de que su conciencia la intentaba detener

-nada es más importante que esto ahora – Dejando una marca notoria, rezó porque esta desapareciera antes de volver, aun así bajó hasta la clavícula para besar con el mismo deseo

-Rick…

-Kate – Separándose, algo frustrado, la miró directamente a los ojos con suplica – sé que no soy el hombre perfecto para ti, quizás quieras terminar conmigo apenas volvamos porque eres demasiado correcta, pero por favor… sigue en el papel… solo por París sigue en el papel

-yo no puedo – Tomándolo de las mejillas, junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos esperando no derramar ninguna patética lagrima – odiaría si llegas a odiarme

-no lo haría – Sonriendo la abrazó bien y se levantó del asiento aun con ella entre sus brazos – te prometo que nunca te odiare

-ni sabes lo que quiero decirte

-sé que no me odias, sé que existe más deseo de tu parte de lo que demuestras y eso me basta por ahora… te obligue a traicionar a tu pareja y no merezco ni tu mirada, pero no me detendré aquí – Enmarcando una sonrisa amplia, besó su mejilla – ahora te llevare a la cama y te hare el amor de tal manera que olvides todo esto… incluso el hecho de que me excite viendo el depredador

-eres un idiota, un completo idiota – Rodeando la cintura con sus piernas, sonrió cansada besando levemente sus labios– espero cumplas tu palabra

-lo hare

Dejando de lado la curiosidad que le provocaba la conversación que tanto quería sacar Kate. Rick la depositó en la cama y no dudo en sonreírle antes de volver a juntarse con ella para hacerle el amor como corresponde.

Según su pensamiento, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decir no importaba. Rick estaba seguro que podría convencerla de que él era la mejor opción, aun así, esa no era la preocupación de la detective en ese momento.

Ella ya estaba decidida a decirle ¿Qué más tenía que esperar? Todos esos días juntos le dijeron que fue una pérdida de tiempo no haber dado la noticia de Josh antes. Aun así, el hecho de que le oculto algo tan importante le provocaba el miedo de que Castle no quisiera aceptarla tan fácilmente, después de todo lo había mantenido ilusionado a través de un engaño y sabía que eso no era justo.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **como se dan cuenta, si... habrá otro capitulo, lo hubiera hecho en uno solo (esa era la idea principal) pero a medida que iba haciendo la historia y golpeándome la cabeza para sacar una idea, salio esto y es necesario tener otro mas... así que esperenlo para algún momento de la vida porque aunque no lo crean, me cuesta demasiado continuar esta historia.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero poder subir aunque sea un cap de belleza interna. todo depende de como se den las cosas... pero hasta el momento, solo me queda despedirme.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con el ultimo capitulo. realmente agradezco que fueran pacientes con este fic porque actualizaba cuando quería, pero la verdad no contemplaba mas de un cap así que me queme la cabeza con los últimos tres.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, agradezco todos los review~ sin mas, les dejo leer tranquilos o tranquilas~**_

Era distinto. Todo con él era distinto y eso le encantaba, pero existía un problema y ese era que aún no podía decirle nada. Rick no se lo permitía, pero ¿Tenía derecho a quejarse? No, no lo tenía, porque Castle quería disfrutar cada segundo en el que ella le dejaba ser su pareja ficticia en París. Kate había impuestos los límites y lo había forzado a apreciar esas cosas de las que ahora se quería tomar un tiempo, solo para hacerlo real también en New York si es que este le permitía. " _me he vuelto tan egoísta con él a mi lado…"_

Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el perfume inconfundible de su amante, de su compañero, de su pareja parisina al lado suyo. Aun no entendía como Rick podía amarla tanto, pero ya esa preocupación no importaba ¿Cómo podría importar si la estaba abrazando con una sonrisa en la cara mientras dormía plácidamente? No sabía, ni tampoco deseaba esmerarse en comprenderlo, lo único que quería era disfrutarlo por completo y ya.

Quería volver a despertar en sus brazos, deseaba poder ser despertada con besos y mimos, quizás con un desayuno a la cama o solo con el deseo de poder tener sexo mañanero. La verdad es que como fuera, solo necesitaba despertar sabiendo que Rick la trataba de manera tan especial como siempre.

Acurrucándose bien a su lado, Kate se quedó dormida casi al instante. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que a los minutos Rick se estiraba medio ido a su lado. Aunque a su diferencia no se volvió a dormir, sino que disfrutó de saber que una vez más ese sueño en Paris todavía no terminaba del todo.

Castle estaba tan feliz como ella al despertar y por lo mismo cuando la observó durmiendo tan apegada a él no pudo más que esbozar una boba sonrisa ¿Realmente estaba teniendo ese premio? Joder, se sentía como el superhéroe al final del comic, como si realmente podría llegar a tener a su enamorada de una vez por todas sin que nadie interfiriera.

Acariciando la piel desnuda de Kate, Rick besó su frente y posteriormente fue bajando por su cara hasta llegar a los labios. Sintió como ella reaccionaba de a poco aun cuando dormía, así que lo profundizo hasta que el beso se vio interrumpido por la sonrisa de Beckett. Esa acción tan honesta solo logró que el escritor sonriera de igual forma agradeciendo haber tenido el valor suficiente de escoger Paris por sobre cualquier lugar de Estados Unidos. Amaba su país, pero lo romántico de Francia nadie se lo quitaba. La prueba de ello era Kate despertando con un muy buen humor sin siquiera tener la intención de echarlo.

La detective, volviendo a centrarse en Castle, le acarició el cabello y rió nerviosa. Esa era una escena tan melosa que quería vomitar, pero tampoco deseaba arruinar ese momento único entre ambos, por lo mismo bajó su mano hasta la espalda de él y deslizó su dedo por cada rasguño que le hizo la noche anterior. Como si ahora quisiera remediar las heridas provocadas por el placer que sintió.

Disfrutando de la expresión semi adolorida de Rick, le besó en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama no sin antes procurar cubrir su cuerpo. Sí, él la había visto, pero dios, aun tenía vergüenza y una conversación pendiente ¿Eso que importaba? Pues para ella importaba demasiado sinceramente, pero para Castle no, ya que en cuanto la vio tapando su cuerpo se sentó divertido en la cama y besó su hombro desnudo un par de veces antes de dirigirse a su oreja.

Creyendo que iba a decir algo, Kate cerró los ojos apretando aún más las sabanas contra su pecho y lo sintió morderle el lóbulo. Eso era un golpe bajo. La estaba provocando y lo peor de todo es que amaba esa actitud de Rick donde lo único importante era pasarla bien.

Decidida, lo empujó de vuelta a la cama y soltó las sabanas solo para tener una posición más cómoda, es decir, ella sobre su compañero. Era claro, Rick no pensaba en las consecuencias, él solo iba por lo que quería y ya, en cambio Kate tenía que pensar mil veces cada acción que iba a hacer para no tener más problemas de lo normal. Aun así, cuando se trataba del escritor las cosas nunca las pensaba demasiado, de hecho nunca salían como ella quería del todo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera sensual, se removió el cabello con ambas manos haciendo que Castle la observara casi hipnotizado. Él amaba el juego previo y Kate adoraba mantenerlo obsesionado con ello, por lo mismo bajó sus manos hasta el estómago de Rick y mientras se relamía los labios subió ambas manos por el pecho del hombre. Cuando llegó hasta su mentón, Kate solo mantuvo el contacto con un dedo y delineo suavemente los labios de su escritor mientras se iba recostando poco a poco, como una serpiente.

Pronto el contacto entre los labios de Castle y su dedo no fue suficiente, ni para él ni para ella, ya que, con un poco de desesperación, comenzaron un beso necesitado. Era como si lo de ayer aún no había ocurrido y por lo mismo necesitaban desencadenar toda la pasión que no habían logrado liberar antes.

Sintiendo los brazos alrededor suyo, presintió que quería invertir los papeles, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo tan fácilmente. Ejerciendo presión en el colchón con sus rodillas, se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver la expresión desilusionada de Rick y a su vez mostrar una sonrisa de victoria total. Los dos sabían que Kate era la dominante, le gustara o no a este.

-tenemos que bañarnos, el palacio nos espera – Sonriendo, le guiñó con un ojo

-si sabes que jugar conmigo de esa forma es inaceptable – Se quejó mientras lo volvía a intentar, pero su fuerza no se podía comparar con la de Kate, era en ese momento en el que maldecía por no hacer tanto ejercicio como ella – Kate~

-Rick, tú te excitas con todo – Sonriendo burlonamente le besó la nariz – sino, piensa en la película de anoche

-¡Ves! Te acuerdas… anoche no lo hicimos lo suficiente – Se quejó moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de la detective sin problema alguno – está dicho, tenemos que seguir, es prioridad nacional

-fueron tres veces galán y el vino ya nos estaba afectando – Tomando las manos de él, lo obligó a posarlas en la almohada, a cada lado de su cabeza para luego acercarse a besarlo – vamos a bañarnos, lo más rápido que puedas hacerlo, tomamos desayuno y vamos al palacio

-¿No me dirás que querías decir anoche? – Curioso, dejó que ella saliera de encima y la siguió hasta el baño – eras muy insistente

-te lo diré en un rato más… pero te prometo que de hoy no pasa

-vale porque como me vuelvas a interrumpir mientras te hago el amor tendré que castigarte

-ya quisieras escritor, ya quisieras

Sin mayor contratiempo ambos fueron a darse un baño rápido. Castle no pudo más que llegar al orgasmo con la ayuda de las manos de Kate por una simple razón, el bus salía en una hora y media lo cual les restaba todo el tiempo si querían desayunar.

Una vez estuvieron listos bajaron a tomar desayuno comentando sobre el palacio y sus atracciones. Rick ya lo conocía así que como todo sabelotodo molestoso comenzó a contar su experiencia de forma tan animada que ella no pudo más que escucharle hablar y hablar mientras comía. Fue tal la verborrea que Kate terminó su desayuno y tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo darle la noticia.

Soltando un suspiro, pensó si era mejor decírselo en New York u otro momento, pero ya lo había prometido y ella era una persona de palabras así que ya no podía arrepentirse. Intentando olvidar su miedo y la reacción que podría llegar a tener el contrario, se llevó a Rick hasta el punto de encuentro para no atrasarse de más.

Llegando nuevamente a la torre Eiffel, ambos se acercaron al bus que los llevaría al palacio y se dispusieron a hablar sentados en el vehículo, aunque esta vez no corrieron con tanta suerte. Lamentablemente uno de los turistas había reconocido a Castle y no dudo en acercarse para entablar una conversación aun cuando el escritor trataba de hacer el momento un poco más romántico para la detective.

Teniendo al fanático pegado a ellos en todo momento, haciéndole preguntas a Castle claro está, Kate pudo dedicar su tiempo a pensar en cómo decirle las cosas mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana.

Por un lado creía que ser directa era lo mejor, pero necesitaba dar su explicación. Era lo mínimo que Rick se merecía después de traerle a Paris sin pedir nada a cambio.

Bufando, miró nuevamente a su pareja y al fanático sonriendo al instante. Rick siempre tenía la atención que quería, siempre sus fanáticos se comportaban como niños emocionados, al igual que él, pero también este se mantenía pensando en ella. Como en esa situación donde no la miraba, pero no soltaba su mano " _ah… al menos ya prometiste no odiarme"_ pensó con un poco más de tranquilidad. Era en esos momentos en los que creía que estaba exagerando con su miedo. Castle no lo podría tomar tan a mal.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Kate se permitió abrir la boca con sorpresa al notar la infraestructura. Manhattan tenía su atractivo, Rusia también, pero eso era realmente hermoso y la verdad es que ya quería salir del transporte para conocer de una vez por todas, el palacio, no, mentira. Kate no quería conocer el palacio, lo que realmente quería visitar eran los inmensos jardines que había visto en tantas películas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó con todos y escuchó las indicaciones aparentando tranquilidad para luego ser arrastrada por Castle.

Obviamente la primera hora se la pasaron en el castillo donde Rick sacó varias fotos a las cosas y, evidentemente, a ambos. Kate no se negó a ninguna petición, no porque quería ser complaciente, sino porque deseaba mantener esos recuerdos divertidos con el escritor aunque este empezaba a ser detenido por algunas personas para fotos o autógrafos.

El momento en que lograron salir hacía el jardín, la detective se permitió sonreír aún más, cosa que capturo Rick sin problemas. Al parecer el escritor no quería perder la oportunidad de fotografiar todo, aunque no se lo recriminaba porque ella haría lo mismo con el jardín. El palacio en si era una belleza y mientras más uno se introducía en el lugar, más uno se perdía, obteniendo eso sí, la privacidad absoluta que muchos amantes desearon tener en siglos pasados.

Sonriendo para sí misma, Kate pensó en cuantos amantes fueron los que se declararon en ese lugar, pensó en las miradas de amor que tanta gente se dedicó y que solo el jardín tenia conciencia de ellas. Eran tantos actos románticos que pudieron pasar ahí que ahora le resultaba un poco difícil saber que estaba a punto de romper esa tradición. Kate iba a confesarle a Rick que realmente Josh desapareció luego de su primera vez juntos, que realmente nunca estuvo compitiendo contra nadie más.

Tragando con fuerza, frenó su andar y obligó a que el escritor hiciera lo mismo. Habían quedado cerca de una banca hecha de mármol así que no dudo en hacer que él se sentara mientras ella se paseaba al frente suyo ¿Cómo decírselo? Quizás solo debía ser directa. Rick era de esos hombres que rayaban en la comprensión, nunca se molestaría del todo, incluso podría ser que se alegrara con la noticia. Sí, no tenían por qué discutir sobre eso. Se estaba haciendo problemas por nada como siempre.

-¿Pasa algo Kate? A las cinco debemos volver a la puerta y aún tenemos que ver esos dragones de los que hablaba el conductor– Habló emocionado mientras revisaba las fotos

-Rick… los dragones pueden esperar – Obteniendo su atención, Kate se puso al lado suyo y tomó sus manos- tengo que confesarte algo

-lo de anoche – Ante el asentimiento de ella, dejó a un lado la cámara y le miró algo temeroso - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me dirás que me excedí mucho con todo esto?

-Rick… yo y Jorsh ya no somos pareja –Logró ver una leve cuota de esperanza en él, pero pronto la confusión lo inundo, no era para menos – de hecho terminamos al día siguiente de cuando nos quedamos encerrados

-¿Cómo? Pero tú me dejaste claro en que no terminarías con él

-sí, y el momento en que te dije que no dejaría a Josh no mentía, pero después de pensarlo no podría simplemente seguir así – Sonriendo suave, le soltó las manos y se levantó – no soy de las que mienten en su relación, porque también te hubiera mentido a ti

-pero lo hiciste… me ocultaste algo importante de ti

-pero de una manera distinta – Dándose la vuelta le miró algo aproblemada. Al parecer Rick no iba a entender del todo – tenía miedo de que me presionaras demás y no me mires con esa cara porque sabes que es verdad

-sí… ¡Sí! Te hubiera presionado, pero porque no estaría preocupado por Josh… es decir yo… - Algo molesto se levantó y dio unos paso antes de volver con ella riéndose – te dije que te amaba de verdad, que te esperaría lo suficiente y que… creí que al menos serias honesta conmigo

-¿Pero realmente importa? Es decir, sí… te lo oculte, pero dentro de todo nunca estuvo Josh porque al final… porque bueno ya sabes – Estaba complicada, al parecer era más difícil admitir el hecho de que lo eligió

-claro que importa y no, no lo sé… ¿Por qué terminaste con Josh?

-porque…. ¡Arg! ¿No te basta con que te lo demuestre? Es decir… estoy aquí contigo – Molesta se acercó hasta poder quedar al frente de él - ¿Qué importa decirlo o no? Estoy aquí por algo

-a mí me importa Kate

-pero… ah… tal vez tienes razón y la verdad es que yo no…

-pero da igual – Llamando su atención le sonrió con suavidad, aunque sus ojos se veían algo decepcionados – tienes razón, lo importante es que estas acá y que no es obligada… discúlpame, todavía soy un inmaduro esperando cosas tontas que nunca llegaran

Eso en un principio había sonado bien. Rick disculpándose le quitaba todo el peso de la responsabilidad y se pudo mantener bien por unos minutos mientras seguían paseando, pero la verdad es que ese sentimiento no fue eterno.

De pronto Kate comenzó a sentirse mal, no era Rick quien tenía que pedirle disculpas, era ella quien tenía que sentirse horrible por mentir. Eso se demostraba porque ahora era Castle quien no hacia actos melosos que le apestaban ¿Se había equivocado? Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido esperar a llegar a New York y decirle que recién terminaba con su pareja. Ahí él hubiera quedado feliz aunque fuera otra mentira.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, siguió de cerca a Rick y visitaron cada fuente que encontraron, aunque la emoción ya no era la misma como en un principio. De hecho nada volvió a ser lo mismo en realidad.

De vuelta al centro de París pasaron a comer en silencio. En ocasiones comentaban algo con respecto al precinto o Alexis, pero nada que requiriera más de cuatro oraciones bien elaboradas. Lo mismo pasó en el hotel, él aludió que estaba cansado y se encerró en su cuarto por unas horas mientras ella se comía las uñas con preguntas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Todo era nuevo con Castle.

Se suponía que su pie afuera le servía para decir, 'vete a la mierda no me hare problemas', pero ahora parecía querer hacerse de los problemas, porque no quería decirle que se fuera ¿Y si se iba de verdad? Él había prometido no odiarla y hasta el momento no lo hacía, pero se sentía como si todo lo que habían construido juntos se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Fue en ese momento en que pudo comprenderlo un poco. Castle había puesto todos sus sentimientos aceptando cualquier papel para que ella confiara en él, aunque fuera un poco, mientras que Kate solo quería sentirse bien con su moral y con Rick. Quería probar hasta donde era capaz de llegar él y la verdad de las cosas es que sabía el límite, solo que ella aún mantenía el temor de que Castle la abandonara y por lo mismo le mintió ¿Cuándo iba a olvidar la partida de Rick con Gina? Eso había dolido, de verdad, pero ya debía quedar en el pasado.

Soltando un suspiro negó con la cabeza y vio la puerta del cuarto de Castle. Había sido una tonta, había deseado tanto dominar la situación a su antojo que se le olvido que Rick no era una pieza más y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo remediarlo. La única persona que podría darle un consejo, Lanie, estaba a miles de kilómetros.

Fue en ese momento en el que el recuerdo de su abuelo se le hizo presente. Ella aun podría remediarlo si decía las palabras correctas al espectador correcto. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Rick era su espectador correcto? ¿Era el ser por quien quería arriesgarlo todo? Aun podían quedar como amigos, podían olvidar esta fantasía apenas volvieran e incluso seguir adelante por separados. Quizás, quizás nunca iba a conocer la respuesta correcta al cien por ciento, pero sabía que quería arriesgarse a pensar que él lo era. Después de todo, dudaba encontrar un hombre más perfecto para ella que su novelista favorito y por lo mismo llamó a la recepcionista pidiendo un par de cosas.

En cuanto le dejaron todo lo necesario, Kate jugueteó un poco con las cosas y posteriormente fue a tocar la puerta de Castle hasta que se dignó a abrirle la puerta. Este le miró intentando sonreír, pero sus ganas de verla eran tan grande como las de ver a Permuter.

-salgamos

-no tengo ánimos, quiero dormir… mañana podemos ir a…

-Rick… por favor… salgamos, lo necesito

Escuchándolo bufar, él se volvió a encerrar y tres minutos después ya estaba listo para enfrentar el frio de Paris con su mejor traje. La tristeza no le iba a quitar las buenas ganas de lucirse. Al menos en eso nunca cambiaria.

Sonriendo de lado caminó junto al escritor por las calles de parís. Él intentaba mantener su distancia, para evidenciar su molestia, pero aun así Kate no dudo en tomarle la mano y entrelazar los dedos mientras la otra mano se encargaba de tomarle del antebrazo para que no se alejara más de la cuenta. Era un acto romántico visto desde afuera, pero forzado entre ambos.

-sé que estas molesto y te encuentro la razón, pero comprende que es difícil para mi

-para mí también lo es Kate… ¿Crees que es fácil ir y decir que acepto ser tu amante? – Enarcando una ceja se frenó y le miró a los ojos –diablos ¡Te amo! ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? Quiero que comprendas que realmente me deseo comprometer contigo, que soy yo quien estará siempre a tu lado, en cualquier caso, en cualquier problema y en cualquier situación, pero tú solo… tu solo no te puedes entregar… ni siquiera puedes confiar en mi

-si puedo

-no, porque si lo hicieras, me dirías te amo, me dirías que me elegiste… por último, solo confiarías en mi diciendo las cosas tal cual, te juro que lo comprendería – Tomándose una pausa, bufó molesto, era como si quisiera odiarla, pero no podía – nada de esto me importaría si hubieras sido honesta conmigo

-pues… no es mucho, pero creo que ya lo estoy haciendo

-¿Cómo? ¿Confesando que hace tiempo terminaste con él? Valla, es halagador Kate, me encanta tu confianza– Adelantándose molesto, sintió que su mano se quedaba atrás y su dedo meñique dolía un poco. En cuanto la miró, notó como un pequeño y delgado hilo se conectaba en su meñique con el de la sonriente detective - ¿Pero qué diablos?

-existe una tradición en Japón, el hilo rojo que conecta a las almas gemelas

-aja… esto lo hiciste tu – Dijo intentando evitar sonreír. Odiaba ser impresionable y amar esos pequeños pero encantadores detalles que no sabía que Kate poseía

-no, esto es magia – Viéndolo sonreír mientras se quedaba observando el hilo, Kate sacó un ramo de flores de su manga – evidentemente no te daré un anillo porque no soy por comprometerme… aun… pero si te daré emociones y te prometo que no volver a mentirte así. Confiare y hare que confíes en mí, solo dame otra oportunidad

-sique me las das… cada caso al que me llamas, es más emocionante que el anterior – Sintiéndose como una mujer a la que su novio atendía con cosas románticas, tomó el ramo y miró lo pomposo que era – siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo sacan esto de su manga? No tienes de donde

-la magia no se revela Rick –Uniendo las dos manos atadas, volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y le dio un beso en los labios – quizás esto es lo más romántico que pueda hacer por ti en un tiempo, pero si estás bien con eso… yo… ah… yo solo quiero demostrarte que realmente te elegí, desde antes de quedar atrapada en esa estúpida bodega

-lo sé – Susurró ante lo último mientras le abrazaba por la cintura con su mano libre– solo necesitabas un empujón

-tu no lo diste, solo se te olvidaron las llaves – Notando como él rodaba los ojos, sonrió - ¿Estamos bien?

-¿Esto terminara en cuanto lleguemos a New York?

-Castle… acabo de anudar un hilo en tu dedo y en el mío sin que te dieras cuenta –Sonriendo negó con la cabeza – no acabara y aunque lo haga estoy segura que tu lucharas por ello

-oye… tienes que hacerlo también

-lo hare, pero en silencio… no presumiendo cada paso que doy

-detective Beckett se está ganando un buen castigo

-oh~ eso es fascinante, porque la magia todavía no acaba Escritor – Sonriendo con lujuria lo miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Te invito a un café?

-nah… te invito yo ¿Hmm? – Revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón se sobresaltó – no tengo mi billetera, pero yo salí…

-¿Buscas esto Rick? – Mostrando la billetera de Rick entre sus dedos, se rió en cuanto él se la quitó

-bueno, ahora creo que te me has caído un poco detective… eso fue algo de Nikki no tuyo

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que no he perdido la práctica – Volviendo a caminar comenzó a buscar un café sin mucha gente – apuesto que tu detective ficticia podría hacerlo mejor

-bueno, estoy seguro que ese nuevo aporte le dará a mi Nikki Heat una gran habilidad en la escena de sexo con su periodista favorito

-ya, sigue imaginándolo

-bueno… necesito unas ideas, tendrás que mostrarme que más sabes hacer con esas manos – Besándole en el cuello, disfrutó como temblaba – aunque yo también tengo mis trucos de magia

-ya, será mejor que esperes a llegar al hotel, ahí te mostrare todos los trucos que tengo~ y quizás te enseñe alguno

-trato hecho.

Luego de esa conversación fueron a tomar café con un solo detalle. Kate no hizo nada por desatar el hilo y Rick no pudo hallar la forma de encontrar el nudo de aquella atadura, era como si realmente no fuera obra de ella y eso emocionaba al escritor. Las molestias que debió tomarse fueron muchas, ni decir del esfuerzo de hacer que no pasaba nada en su mano cuando estaba molesto y solo quería separarse para pensar el futuro entre ellos.

Cuando por fin pudieron volver al hotel Rick se rindió. Era imposible poder sacárselo desatando el nudo así que se iba a conformar de vivir toda la vida atado a ella. Aunque la realidad es que en unos segundos, cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta, Kate ya andaba caminando hacía su cuarto tranquilamente y sin él.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Sorprendido, siguió a la mujer, no había rastros de aquel hilo. Ni en el suelo ni entre las manos de ella – Kate tienes que decírmelo

-yo no hice nada Rick – Sonriendo burlona, se sentó en la cama mirándolo y se sacó el abrigo

-claro que hiciste algo, tu evidentemente me pusiste el hilo y todo fue genial, pero no hubo oportunidad de que me lo quitaras, no me agarraste la mano – A medida que iba hablando ella se iba quitando la ropa y Rick se paseaba por la pieza incrédulo sin darse cuenta– fue genial, pero necesito saber

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! Porque… wow… no… ya no…

Riéndose, Kate dejó la camisa a un lado y llevó sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón para quitárselo. Se iba a colocar el pijama o ese era el plan porque en cuanto Rick pudo reaccionar se acercó a ella y quitó las manos de aquel lugar.

-tu sabes… ese es mi trabajo

-creí que tu trabajo era descubrir el misterio – Rozando sus labios con los de él, se volvió a reír ante la expresión de Castle

-creo que lo descubriré poco a poco ¿Tengo tiempo no?

-mucho tiempo

Con cuidado, Rick la empujó hasta la cama y la recostó. Ella no pudo más que sonreír por volver a tener los labios de él pegados a los suyos en una suave caricia. Por un momento había creído que arruinó todo el viaje, pero ahora, con un simple truco de magia recompuso todo.

Era eso lo que necesitaba Kate, una vida más simple, sin dejar que las preocupaciones le jodieran la cabeza y ahora sabía que para eso, solo lo podía lograr con Rick. Él estaba hecho para ella y esperaba poder estar hecha para Rick o por lo menos, convertirse en esa persona que Castle deseaba tener a su lado para siempre. Lo necesitaba.

Cerrando los ojos, abrazó por el cuello a Richard y profundizó el beso mientras sentía como las manos de él se iban directamente a su pantalón para terminar el propósito anterior. De pronto, la única en ropa interior era ella, por lo que intentó separarlo un poco para lograr que él se despojara de unas prendas. No hacía calor en la habitación, pero de seguro podrían encontrar la forma de calentarse sin la vestimenta.

-alto –Ella enarcó una ceja confundida y sintió como sus manos volvían al cuello de él – te falta tu castigo y aceptaste así que… no puedes tocarme con tus manos

-¿Es una venganza por los rasguños? Rick es inevitable…

-no, de hecho eso me encanto y me vengare marcando tu cuello – Ella tembló anticipadamente y observo su sonrisa – esto es un simple castigo por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato ¿Crees poder contenerte?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, maldijo a Castle en su mente y volvió a sentir el beso que él le otorgaba. No entendía la gracia de no poder participar en esto, es decir, todo sería más entretenido con un juego de dos y no solo de uno, pero no había problema, lograría hacer que él le rogara porque le tocara.

Agarrando las sabanas bajo suyo, Kate soltó un gemido al sentir la primera mordida en su cuello. Se sentía condenadamente bien y eso le asustaba para cumplir su cometido, aun así se hizo de las fuerzas necesarias para controlarse. Incluso llegó a cerrar los ojos para dejar que él mordisqueara a gusto.

El momento en que sintió la respiración en su cuello, los labios de él se fueron directamente al punto medio entre los pechos de ella. Sus manos desabrocharon con habilidad su sostén haciéndole creer que iba a juguetear un poco más, pero no fue así. A diferencia de otras veces, Rick simplemente bajó hasta su ombligo mientras sus manos iban acariciando el costado de su tórax.

-así me sentí yo

Confundida y maldiciendo por no poder hacer más que estar ahí, miró a Rick con uno de sus ojos esperando a que continuara, pero este parecía más entretenido en mojar y morder todo su abdomen. Si, definitivamente seguía molesto por aquella omisión de información.

-poder tocarte y gozar de cada oportunidad que me ofrecías era lo mejor – Continuó separándose un poco mientras mostraba su sonrisa triunfal – pero no me permitías llegar a mas Kate

-ya lo entendí Rick

-no, no lo has hecho y por lo mismo te pregunto… ¿Quieres tocarme?

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. No lo iba a decir, pero no porque le costara, bueno si, le costaba un poco. Pero su razón principal era porque quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese castigo. Esa faceta de Rick la desconocía por completo.

Notando como él sonreía complacido por su respuesta, mordisqueó el abdomen de Kate y volvió a subir ignorando una vez más sus senos, incluso ignoró el cuello de ella solo para poder dejar chocar su respiración contra el oído de Kate.

-¿En realidad no quieres hacerlo Kate? No tienes esposas que te lo impidan

Maldiciendo internamente, le vio directamente a los ojos y apretó ambos puños con fuerza. Era obvio que quería hacerlo, no solo lo deseaba, sino que lo necesitaba. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para mantener sus manos despegadas de su cuerpo y por lo mismo maldecía. Ya no había vuelta atrás con él.

-yo… - Sonriendo alzó su cabeza y rosó suavemente los labios de él – no solo deseo tocarte Rick, deseo hacer muchas cosas ahora como para que sigas con ese juego tonto

-pero dijiste que ibas a enseñarme unos trucos de magia y…

-Oh cállate presumido… sabes cómo estoy, sabes lo que necesito ahora… así que solo sigue o realmente me enojare

-jajaja deberás aprender a perder Kate… no siempre ganaras conmigo

Sin poder llegar a responder, Rick la beso con evidente necesidad haciendo que ella, tal como un resorte, le respondiera apegando sus manos al cuerpo contrario.

Aun teniendo la molesta tela ajena interrumpiendo su contacto, Kate lo empujó un poco sin separarse del beso para quitarle la camisa. Dos botones salieron volando sin que a nadie le preocupara, tal como pasó con la misma prenda ya que ambos volvieron a abrazarse con necesidad.

Sin sentirse por completo satisfechos, Rick hizo el recorrido nuevamente hacía abajo. Dejó otra marca notoria en su cuello y mordisqueó suavemente los pezones de Kate mientras esta no hacía nada por reprimir sus gemidos.

En cuanto llegó hasta el ombligo la mujer lo detuvo.

-déjalo para después – Ante la ceja alzada de él, ella no pudo más que sonreír y llevar sus manos directo al pantalón ajeno – ahora mismo te necesito en mi interior

Castle no respondió, sino que simplemente le ayudó a quitar el molesto pantalón y bóxer antes de posicionarse entre las piernas de ella. Kate vio como este llevaba su mano hasta el velador, pero le detuvo al instante.

-estoy protegida y no pasara nada en estos días… - Gruñendo por la risa de él, rodó los ojos – solo que es molesto

-si te quedas embarazada

-tendrás que hacerte cargo simplemente – Ahora fue ella quien sonrió victoriosa ante la sorpresa de él - ¿Lo harías?

-No sabes que haría por ti Kate

Uniéndose en un beso suave, Rick se posicionó bien y comenzó a entrar despacio en ella. No la había preparado así que le costó un poco más poder hacer que se acostumbrara a su miembro, aun así los movimientos no tardaron en llegar.

Ambos estaban demasiado absortos en el deseo como para preocuparse de nimiedades en ese momento, así que en cuanto ella le pidió que se moviera Castle comenzó con embestidas profundas.

En un principio los gemidos de ella se fusionaban con un sonido de incomodidad, pero a medida que Castle besaba su cuello y mentón el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta que solo fue un mal recuerdo. Pronto ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de las embestidas profundas y rápidas que daba el escritor con la ayuda de Kate. Simplemente sus cuerpos encajaban demasiado bien en el sexo.

Queriendo que la profundidad fuera mayor, Kate le tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un beso profundo mientras que intercambiaba los papeles. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba arriba para hacer los movimientos cosa que pasó enseguida bajo la atenta mirada lasciva de Richard. Aunque, claro está, este siguió ayudando con los movimientos para sentir que llegaba más profundo en ella.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar para Kate. Quien más había sido provocada, por lo que detuvo sus movientes sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese pervertido escritor que no perdía detalle. Ya no quería ni saber cuál sería la próxima escena de sexo de sus personajes.

Sabiendo que su amante aun le faltaba un poco para el orgasmo, retomó el movimiento con algo de dificultad y la ayuda de las manos de Castle. No fue mucho tiempo lo que él se demoró en venirse en su interior y francamente la sensación para ambos fue la mejor.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, Beckett se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Rick y unió sus manos mientras entrelazaba delicadamente sus dedos.

La mirada de ambos aún no se rompía por lo que se dieron un corto beso sellando ese momento con broche de oro.

-Kate… en serio me alegra que al fin te decidieras

-no fui yo… fue el estúpido hilo rojo quien nos obliga a estar atados – Sonriendo, intentó acostarse a su lado, pero Rick no se lo permitió

-por favor… un rato más así – Pidió haciendo un puchero

-como quieras

Sonriendo, Kate posó su cabeza en el cuello de Rick y aspiró débilmente el aromo de este. De la colonia quedaba muy poco, pero seguía siendo un olor bastante agradable para su olfato por lo que amplio un poco su sonrisa antes de dejar una pequeña marca en su cuello. Si iban a llegar a New York, ella no sería la única que andaría con marcas en el cuello.

-¿Realmente fue en serio lo que dijiste Kate?

-¿Qué cosa? – Algo adormilada, se acomodó mejor

-¿Qué no importaba si teníamos un bebe? – Alzando una ceja, dejó que ella se acostara a su lado notando que el hilo rojo estaba nuevamente en sus dedos meñiques – pero que demo…- Viendo como ella sonreía bufó – ya me estas asustando

-eso no pasara… al menos no ahora, se mis días Rick… y con respecto a lo otro, no se de lo que me hablas

-si claro… si sabes – Sin dejar que ella se quedara dormida, con su mano libre le hizo cosquillas para que despertara – aun no puede señorita

-Rick… ayer fueron tres veces, y hoy caminamos casi todo el día… déjame dormir, no quiero llegar agotada

-lo siento detective, pero si gusta no haga nada que yo aún tengo ganas

-dios… pasamos de estar encerrados en una bodega a estar encerrados aquí en París ¿No?

-ese es el sueño de toda pareja, luego nos encerrare en otra parte mejor

-estaré esperando ese momento

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 ** _espero_** _ **que halla sido entretenido para ustedes, la verdad es que siento que quedo algo extraño y falto alargue... ustedes saben como soy, pero creo que tiene un final algo decente. en una de esas a ellos le sale un bebe antes. como ustedes quieran.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, nos vemos en otra actualización. y gracias por seguir aquí.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


End file.
